A Killing Move
by Colleen
Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo. Chapter 18 now up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro and a whole lot of other people that do not include myself own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just borrowing them because a character I came up with when I was nine started to jump up and down in my head insisting to be allowed to play with them. So please don't sue me. I'm broke.

Spoiler alert: Spoilers for the Kyoto arc and Revenge arc. Possibly spoilers for other stories as well.

Rating: R, swearing, death, murder, blood and all around nastiness.

Info: Some events may not correspond to events in Rurouni Kenshin, as I have not seen all the episodes. In fact I haven't even seen to the point where this story takes place. I am basing some of the scenes on the spoilers I have run into in the various stories and video clips that I have seen. Therefore this tale may be a bit AU. 

This is my first fanfiction and the first fiction I have ever written that ran over a page or two. I can definitely use all of the C & C I can get. Please read and review.

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Prologue

Tokyo at night.

The first one.

Koji's breath wheezed painfully in and out of his lungs. Lungs that had been stressed to a degree where all he really wanted to do was collapse and learn to inhale properly again. Nothing, he thought, could feel better than to give into the cough that had threatened to overtake him for the last few streets.

He ran and his heart ran with him. Each painful thump conspiring with the rest of his body to stop his headlong dash down the empty avenues. Stopping, however, was not an option despite the fatigue that burned through his muscles. Neither help nor rest would be found here for even in daylight this area of the city was often deserted. Finally, exhaustion winning out over fear, he noticed an abandoned and rotting building that looked worth hiding in. 

The shop had obviously been boarded up when it its previous tenant had left and the door was still firmly secured against intrusion. The window next to it however had recently been ripped open, rotting wood sticking out like broken teeth in unhealthy gums. Koji, although exhausted, felt a sudden rush of strength as he all but leapt through the ruined frame.

The inside of the former store was empty but for the usual collection of dirt and debris. The insects and rodents that lived there scurried away to hide at his intrusion into their domain. The young man scrambled for the darkest corner, furthest from the door, seeking to conceal himself in the shadows as much as possible. Huddling on the floor Koji attempted to master his body as it started to shake, the last surge of desperate energy sliding from his limbs. He inhaled carefully around the cough in his lungs as he strove to bring his breathing and heart rate back under control.

Tears threatened to overtake the young man as the momentary respite gave his mind time to reflect on his situation. Mentally he berated himself for having gotten into such a stupid mess in the first place. After tossing the note out he should have just gone in the opposite direction. Koji shook his head. If he had had the breath left he would have laughed at himself for that thought.

He knew he had been blinded by the possibility of so much money and that blindness had dictated his course. He had told himself that the money was the difference between eating and starving for his family. Now all he wanted was to be back with them. To be safe and warm in their love and presence, even if hungry. 

Because what was hunger when it was likely you would be the meal?

Koji looked up, startled by a sudden realization. In the silence of the shop his few breaths had stretched into a few minutes. Hope stirred, then started to blossom in his chest when a small noise caused the much-abused organ there to lodge in his throat. 

Twisted and cruel the noise grew in volume from a murmur into thunderous laughter. Koji slapped his hands over his ears, nearly sobbing as the sound reverberated through the old building. Voicing a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper he took to his feet, dashing for the uncertain safety of the street outside. 

He didn't manage more than three steps.

The shadows in the room seemed to gather into one dark figure that stepped in front of the boy, arresting his flight. The figure blurred for a moment. The motion a stain in the night too fast for the naked eye to follow. Then it was gone. 

Koji breathed in once more before his body seemed to explode in a fountain of blood. He fell to his knees trying to exhale. Losing that fight he fell over onto his face. His eyes stared uncomprehendingly at the wood grain of the floor as his heart struggled to beat. He tried again to exhale. The previously unshed tears escaped his eyes as his lungs refused to move and the shock to his system wore off enough for the pain it hid to leak through.

In the midst of his struggles Koji felt someone enter the shop. Even with the pain and his heart beating so loudly that he could barley hear anymore he could still feel a presence standing behind him. Surprise and further fear ran through him as the young man strained his ears, waiting for them to move. A quite sigh flowed through the old building and soundless footsteps traced a path to where he lay. 

Against his will Koji convulsed, his mind not capable of controlling the dread that coiled snake like through his body. The voice sighed again and a flash of colour caught the corner of his eye. Blue green silk brushed against his ear. Koji, unable to react, lay there waiting for further pain. His body jerked once again as a hand moved soothingly over his head. "It's all right" a voice said. " It's over now. It's time to rest." 

Koji lay there suddenly comforted as the soft hand smoothed his hair. He felt his muscles relax as he accepted in his heart and soul what the rest of his body already knew. Closing in on death the young man's heart took its last beat. His trapped breath finally let go, escaping out of him in a rush. Gladly, he gave himself into the arms of peace.

"Don't worry" the soft voice told the now still form. "Everything will work out. It always does."

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. The only characters I do own are the ones I came up with myself and even I can't get them to admit to that.

In answer to Tanuki-chan's question (see reviews) the character Koji in the prologue has nothing to do with the character of Koji from Linay's story. When I was writing the prologue I needed a male Japanese name and pulled one out of a hat so to speak. The characters full name is Anami Koji, although I don't know if it will come up later in the story as the character died at the end of the prologue.

Info: I occasionally use Japanese words for flavour throughout the story (hopefully correctly). However, I do translate Kenshin's signature ending (de gozaimasu) as it is used in the dvd translation (that it is, that it was, that it would etc.). I decided to do it this way as I know that the end tag on the term in Japanese changes with the situation (yo, ka etc.). Since I'm not sure when to use what ending I decided to use the English instead. 

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN

Chapter 1

Tokyo. 

Some time later.

The eyes had been back ever since they had returned from Kyoto. Kenshin had noticed them before of course. He had felt them start to watch just after Saitou had attacked him, his fight with the rurouni a ploy to see if the manslayer still existed within Kenshin. The eyes had arrived the next morning. Since they had only seemed interested in watching, he had thought it was just the police. He ignored them, assuming that they were keeping tabs on him until he made his decision about going to Kyoto to confront Shishio. This theory had seemed correct as the eyes had failed to follow him after he'd left for Kyoto. Now they were back, or, more likely they had just never left. 

They had been waiting for his return.

The sun was setting as the last of the unpacking and cleaning up from the trip was finished. Kenshin was in the kitchen preparing a light dinner for the travel wearied Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano. He cooked and chopped and looked generally like an innocent rurouni with nothing more than food on his mind. His movements continued the familiar chore as his mind tried to pinpoint exactly where the eyes where watching from. They were proving to be elusive. In fact so much of his concentration was taken with the task that he almost didn't notice Kaoru when she came up behind him. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as he looked up from his cooking to see a slightly worried looking Kaoru frowning back at him.

"Is there anything wrong? You seem a little distracted today." Kaoru asked.

"It is nothing Kaoru-dono; I am just a little tired from the trip, that I am" Kenshin replied.

Kaoru practically snorted "it's no wonder you're tired, you've barely recovered from the injuries you received in Kyoto and now you're making dinner without even asking for help."

Kenshin smiled and shrugged sheepishly as he continued to add items to the miso soup. 

Kaoru expressed her frustration with a sigh and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like baka. 

Kenshin's smile widened "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes" he said. "After we have eaten we can all get a peaceful night's sleep in our own beds, that we can."

Kaoru smiled at the rurouni "Hai Kenshin that sounds wonderful" she said softly.

After dinner (which had been eaten with its usual floorshow of Yahiko and Sano fighting over the best pieces, Kaoru giving them what for and Kenshin smiling indulgently at the entire scene) Sano headed home and the rest of the group headed for bed. Tired from both the travel and the experiences that they carried with them from Kyoto they were glad to take to their futons early. 

Kenshin, still dressed, lay peacefully against the soft surface of his sleeping mat and waited. Closing his eyes he listened to the sounds and silences of the house as they swirled around each other striving for mastery. When the air seemed to reach of moment of complete stillness Kenshin opened his eyes and arose from his bed.

The red-haired swordsman quietly slipped his sakabatou into his obi and left his room. Stepping outside he just as quietly slid the door of the dojo closed and went out into the garden. His hand reached to the sword at his side to correct its positioning minutely as his eyes sought to find the presence that continued to watch, despite the darkness that now concealed his movements. 

Kenshin hoped to finish whatever was coming as quickly and as quietly as possible. He shook his head, thinking of what would happen if any of the dojo's occupants were to awake. If they found out he had left to confront an unknown assailant alone they would probably pound him into the ground themselves. He smiled at the thought of his friends. They had already been through so much. He didn't want them to have to go through more so soon.

Giving his head a sharp shake Kenshin brought his attention back to the matter at hand. He gave up trying to see his opponent. The swordsman eyes deepened from violet to blue as he reached out with his ki to locate his adversary. Found, he turned in the direction of one of the larger trees on the dojo's grounds and glided towards it. His voice was quiet but firm on the night's air as he issued an invitation for the person standing under its branches to join him.

A startled "huh" reached his ears. The soft, almost disbelieving voice of a young woman said "I'm surprised you noticed I was here. Most people wouldn't even have seen me yet you knew where I was all along." 

"Come out and explain yourself" Kenshin said. " I want to know who you are." 

Amusement seemed to radiate from the woman as she stepped out into the moonlit area of the courtyard. She appeared to be in her early twenties and was a little taller than Kaoru. As she left the tree's shadow her short black hair caught the moonlight in a halo effect that made it appear silver. Kenshin, starting to feel confused, looked into her eyes noticing that they were a brown so light that they came close to amber. He glanced at her clothes feeling more confused. Her sea green kimono swept the ground around her feet. Its length making it unlikely that she had been preparing for a physical battle. 

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked again. His eyes narrowing as her lips moved into an enigmatic smile. 

"Sessha wa rurouni" she replied.

"Oro?"

"I said sessha wa..."

"I heard you the first time" Kenshin said. "However that really did not answer my question."

"I'm afraid it's the only answer I have. I am a wanderer, nothing more."

Kenshin looked over her clothing once again. The rurouni noticed that they appeared fresh and the complete opposite of travelled in. The kimono even seemed to have been put on in haste as she had wrapped it the wrong way around. "You will have to pardon me if I find it unlikely that you have wandered any farther than across the street" he said.

The Sea Green Lady barked out a laugh and shook her head. "I have wandered all of Japan these last" she stopped to count, "well it's been at least 10 years, probably more. I'm afraid I've lost track of time in the last few years." She looked at Kenshin as if calculating something and said "actually a better question would have been why am I here."

Kenshin could feel his patience with the situation starting to crack. His voice chilled, dropping several degrees, as he asked "fine then, why are you here."

"I think" she said thoughtfully. "I think I'm looking for you."

"Me?"

"Umm, yes."

Kenshin sighed deeply in frustration, "why?" He asked.

"I'm really not sure anymore."

Kenshin's eyes widened as he started to wonder just how insane this latest intruder was.

Looking a little embarrassed the Sea Green Lady said "I'm sorry, I wish I could explain it better." She grimaced lightly. "If I could I wouldn't have just spent the last few days... weeks... whatever it's been standing under this tree waiting for you to come back. 

Kenshin looked startled as he asked her "why not just follow me to Kyoto?"

The Sea Green Lady shrugged her shoulders saying " I just felt that you would be back. Following you at the time just didn't feel right." Her lips twisted into a wry smile. " I don't actually know why you left but even if you hadn't come back I would have found you again eventually."

"Do you... really... even know who I am?" Kenshin asked.

"Himura Kenshin also known as Himura Battousai also know as Hitokiri Battousai" she replied. " I should know. I've seen you in action before."

"Seen me?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed again. " When?" He asked.

" Oh long ago" she said. " You were travelling to Kyoto in the night." She furrowed her brow in concentration. "I think you were coming from Otsu. A samurai, Shinsengumi I think, challenged you on the road not far from Kyoto. I remember that I had left Kyoto and was travelling" she frowned with thought then gave up " somewhere and you and he... I watched you fight from behind a tree" she finished up lamely.

"And this samurai was your...?"

"Nothing, I didn't even know him." 

The Sea Green Lady looked into Kenshin's eyes. He could almost feel the past sliding through her mind as she worked to capture old memories. "I had left the road when I heard someone coming. I should have kept going but when the fight started I hid behind a tree to watch." She smiled. " I was so amazed when your blade went right through the tree I was hiding behind and managed to cut me."

"N-Nani?" Kenshin stuttered.

"Oh don't worry it was just a scratch" she said still smiling " but it certainly did surprise me."

Kenshin threw his memory back to the night she was talking about. It was easily remembered as it had been shortly after Tomoe's death. A lone Shinsengumi member with more bravery than sense had attacked Kenshin as he was returning to Kyoto. The fight had been short. Kenshin did remember sensing someone else's presence there. However, once the fight had ended he hadn't been able to sense anyone and decided that either he had imagined it or he or she had left. 

"So now that you have found me...?"

"I don't know" she replied. "That's why I kept standing under that tree. Ever since I found you and looked into your eyes I haven't been able to decide if I should hate you or if I should just let it go and forgive you. 

"Hate me for what?" Kenshin asked, exhausted with the way things where going. "Forgive me for what?" He shook his head over the choices she had just presented.

"I'm just not sure how to explain it." She stared at Kenshin, suddenly giving a quick nod as if coming to a decision. "I think that maybe you should get some sleep." She smiled. " Don't worry, I'll leave so I can think some more." Her smile widened and she chuckled a little. "It may not help but I'll give it a try."

"Wait" Kenshin said. "What is your name?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that one anymore either." 

Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his hand up to his forehead to massage his now aching temples.

"Don't worry, I won't haunt you for long." The Sea Green Lady said.

"Haunt?" Kenshin said with his eyes still shut.

"Well... that really was a very large tree I was hiding behind and I was just too surprised to move."

"Nani?" Kenshin's eyes snapped open to an empty courtyard; he hadn't even heard the movement of her kimono as she had left. 

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Nobuhiro Watsuki and several others do. I'm just borrowing them for a little while to play with in a story that I will never make any money from. By the way I'm broke so please (please) don't sue me.

Info: In case I forgot to mention * the words in between * = someone's thoughts.

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 2a

Despite the late night Kenshin still managed to be the first one up the next morning. He started to prepare breakfast, the daily chore now so familiar that his body no longer needed the full attention of his brain to perform it. Freed from physical distractions his mind instead became lost in the memory of a night from over a decade ago.

"Ohayou Kenshin."

Kenshin jumped at Yahiko's voice and turned to see the young samurai peering at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Yahiko, I am surprised to see you up so early, that I am." 

Kenshin managed to smile and frown at the same time at Yahiko's stunned look. "Yahiko are you all right?"

"Yah sure, of course I am Kenshin" Yahiko replied.

Yahiko mentally shook off his concern. *I must be imagining things* he thought. There was just no way he could have ever come up behind Kenshin without him knowing it. "How long until breakfast?" He asked. 

"A few more minutes, that it is."

"Good."

Yahiko, worried despite the assurances he had just given himself, fidgeted behind Kenshin for a few more moments before leaving. Kenshin breathed out his relief when the boy departed without voicing the concern he had seen lurking in his eyes.

The former Battousai's thoughts returned to the past.

__

The moon half full casts a mantle of blue light over the road to Kyoto. The Hitokiri Battousai stops on that road as he feels the presence of one, possibly two, people nearby. The first barely a blip on Kenshin's radar. The other stronger, closer and much more dangerous. A man, by the feel of it, walking towards him. His physical presence still hidden by the curve of the road ahead. 

Ignoring the first presence Himura Battousai grasped the sheath of his sword in his left hand; positioning it to draw against the oncoming man should the need arise. Face and eyes shadowed by his hair he walked towards the traveller who rounded the corner and upon seeing Kenshin stopped dead. The man, a samurai, was obviously taken aback but his surprise appeared due to the presence of someone else on the road at that time of night rather than by anything else. Kenshin's eyes, still hidden from the man in front of him, narrowed as he noticed that the tall, dark haired man before him wore the blue and white of the Shinsengumi. 

The man nodded to the stranger in front of him and continued walking along the road. As they came abreast of each other the dark-haired samurai paused for a closer look at the stranger beside him. The Shinsengumi member gasped. Recognizing the man by his red hair and the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek he yelled "Hitokiri" and leapt back for the space to draw his sword. 

The Battousai, looking at him with eyes far colder than the moon's light said "if you stop now you will not be harmed, continue and your death will be assured."

The Shinsengumi member gave an incoherent yell and drew his sword, charging the Battousai. Himura easily stepped out of his way. The man found himself back peddling frantically to avoid crashing into a tree that seemed to materialized in front of him as quickly as the Hitokiri had dematerialized. Twisting to avoid an attack at his unprotected back he turned in time to see the manslayer drawing from a battou-jutsu stance. It really was just dumb luck that he managed to avoid the strike. As he was already off balance he more or less fell out of the way rather than consciously dodged the attack. 

The Battousai came close to swearing as his swing missed. Instead of taking down the samurai he'd sliced through the rather large tree that the Shinsengumi officer had just avoided running into moments before. The tree started to topple but as it was heading in the opposite direction he ignored it and turned back to the fight at hand. 

The samurai scrambled off the ground, panting, as he looked at the Hitokiri with hatred in his eyes. Screaming his anger he rushed the assassin. Kenshin met his attack, avoiding the first man's swing by sliding in under the strike. Himura's corresponding move came in lower and moved upwards, severing the other man in half from his right hip to his left shoulder. The two pieces fell to the ground with a sickening splat and a patter of blood. The Hitokiri Battousai flicked the gore from his sword before sheathing it and continued his interrupted journey to Kyoto.

"Orooo."

Kenshin's mind snapped back to the present, welcomed by the smell of burning rice.

*****

Later in the day, while Yahiko and Kaoru were busy with Kendo lessons, Kenshin took the opportunity to check out the area where he had spoken to his late night visitor. The confused rurouni found himself walking around and around the tree his bizarre guest had been hiding under the night before. Not really sure what he was looking for he tested everything. He investigated the soft (and until he had stepped there) foot print free earth around the tree. He tapped, pushed, and ran his hands over the tree trunk. He studied each and every branch looking for answers to questions he didn't even know how to ask. Kenshin sighed (it was becoming a habit) as he grew more and more perplexed. 

"Did you lose something?" A voice behind him asked.

Kenshin spun around to find the woman from the night before hanging upside down from the branch above him. 

"My sanity I suspect" Kenshin replied dryly.

"It's easy to misplace" she agreed.

Kenshin felt the beginnings of another tension headache start in his temples and rubbed at his head.

"I've decided not to hate you" she told him. "I was only ever a little angry with you and I'm not able to stay that way. Not after looking into your eyes."

"Demo...you told me I was responsible for your death, that you did." Kenshin said, those same eyes reflecting equal parts disbelief of her claim and guilt over the possibility that it was true.

"You didn't kill me a falling tree killed me" she said looking embarrassed (or as embarrassed as you can look while hanging upside down). "Actually if I had had the sense to keep going in the other direction instead of stopping to watch the fight I would still be alive today. Besides you didn't really know I was there, did you?"

She tilted her head as if to get a better look into Kenshin's eyes. Pierced by her gaze Kenshin felt a drag on his entire being. His head pounded and old disjointed memories played through his mind. He mentally yanked away from her influence before she could manage to reach into the parts of himself that even he didn't want to visit.

With his mind in a whirl and panting slightly with the effort it took to pull away Kenshin 's logical side broke down. He momentarily found himself believing every impossible thing about this woman. With this belief the guilt that lived in his mind clawed it's way into supremacy. The pain threatened to crush him completely as the despair echoed in his head and leaked out through his eyes. 

The Sea Green Lady's eyes widened. "Damn" she whispered. "I never should have told you any of this."

Kenshin tentatively reached out a hand toward the young woman. His need to find her solid and breathing outweighing his fear that she wasn't.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned "oro?"

"What are you doing in that tree?" Kaoru called.

Kenshin opened his mouth to answer her. Unable to come up with anything he turned back to the Sea Green Lady to find the branch she had been hanging from empty.

************************************************************************

Chapter 2b

After dinner that night Kenshin sat out on the dojo's porch. He stared out at the yard, contemplating the darkness as it crawled up the dojo's walls. The absence of light dripped down to pool in the garden's corners prior to its long creep across the ground as the night closed in.

He felt Sano's arrival at the gate to the dojo before he even saw him.

"Oi Kenshin" Sano called out to him as he stepped into the yard. He made his way over to where the rurouni was sitting. 

Kenshin gave a smile and a nod to the tall, spiky haired former brawler but said nothing and continued his vigil. Sano plopped down beside the red-haired samurai and looked out into the courtyard. Squinting, he tried to find what Kenshin found so interesting in the gathering gloom. 

They stayed that way for some time. Kenshin remained lost in his thoughts and Sano split his attentions between the dojo's garden and his friend sitting beside him. The younger man finally cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak when Kenshin said "Kaoru dono asked you to talk to me, that she did."

Sano sighed with equal parts relief and frustration. He nodded saying "yes. She's worried that something's bothering you." Sano looked at his friend with concern "after seeing you this evening I'd have to say she's probably right about that. Kenshin, what's got you so spooked?"

Kenshin let out a small laugh and looked up to see a slightly indignant Sanosuke looking back at him. "Gomen Sano" Kenshin apologized. " It is just that your choice of words was rather appropriate, that it was."

Sano looked slightly mollified and waited for his friend to speak further.

"Sano?" Kenshin asked "have you ever seen a ghost?"

Sano swallowed hard as the unexpected question hit closer to home than the rurouni could have imagined. "That's a strange question Kenshin" Sano said "why do you ask?"

"Never mind" Kenshin said, a small sad smile playing around his lips.

"Yes" Sano blurted out. "Yes I have seen a ghost."

Kenshin looked up at him, his expression one of dumbfounded amazement. "When?" He whispered.

"When I was following you to Kyoto. Sano smiled ruefully. I... well I got a little lost" Sano explained. "Which is when I met Yuukyuuzan Anji the monk who taught me the Futae no Kiwami." Sano looked at the rurouni to see that he had his undivided attention. "I had seven days to learn the technique. If I failed the fallen monk was going to kill me." Sano's eyes glazed over as they looked in on the memory shutting out the sights of the present. "On the last night with my strength all but lost and the possibility of my death with the rising sun I looked up to find Captain Sagara standing there."

"He told me that if I admitted my defeat to Anji the former monk wouldn't kill me. He also told me that I should rest." Sano smiled, managing to look both sad and mischievous at the same time. "I told him it was against my nature. I just would not, could not quit until I learned the technique or was dead. Sano hesitated for a second. I also... told him that I was happy to see him again."

"Sano" Kenshin said. "I hate to ..."

"I know what you're going to say" Sano interrupted. "It could well have been my imagination." Kenshin nodded. "However there are two things make me believe otherwise."

Kenshin's look at Sano begged him to elaborate. Sano smiled again, only this time all that came through was the sadness. "The first thing was that Captain Sagara had no feet." Kenshin's eyebrows arched, disappearing into his hairline. "The second thing" Sano continued, his voice starting to rasp "occurred the next morning when I was going to leave. I asked Anji where I was. He told me that I was in Shimosuwa, which is where Captain Sagara and the Sekihoutai were ambushed and killed."

Sano finished speaking and cleared the lump from his throat. He looked over at Kenshin who was bent over at the waist staring down at his feet as if seeking the answers to the universe there. Sano opened his mouth to speak again. To ask his friend why he had wanted to know if he'd ever seen a ghost. Kenshin looked up into Sano's eyes and said "Sanosuke thank you for sharing that with me. I know how painful it must have been to tell me this." A small sad smile flitted across his face. "Once I've figured out a few things I'll tell you why I ask, that I shall." 

Sano felt his mouth go dry at the look of utter despair that rode in Kenshin's eyes. Suddenly unable to speak he found that all he could do was nod to his friend's request.

End Chapter 2

Note: I suspect that the Shinsengumi member that Kenshin came up against could have recognized him by his red hair and a scar on his left cheek (reports about Kenshin at the time would probably only have described one scar). However, I felt that the officer would still have recognized him (red hair would be very unusual) even with the crossed scar and I did want to describe the scar as such as to properly place the time line.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro owns Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just trying to find out how many different ways I can say that I do not. This story is for entertainment purposes only so once again please do not sue me. All you would get are my bills.

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that reviewed the story so far and I hope that you are finding it interesting. 

Apologies: I'm afraid this part is a bit short. 

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 3a

The wanting is at first a tendril. With each new start it can easily go unnoticed for awhile in the daily grind of work and frustration. 

Not for long though.

The power behind the desire may be slow and quiet but it is also very insistent. It will take its time winding its way around your mind; it's coils deceptively loose. When it feels it has waited long enough it will tighten those limbs until it holds your thoughts in an unbreakable grasp. 

That is when the want bends you. 

It twists at your soul until the craving becomes a basic need. Like water to a man dying of thirst. 

It becomes the only way. 

Not just to be alive but to actually feel alive. The need to pit yourself against another and by doing so reaffirm your own self worth. To experience, through that other, the thrill and power that you possess. To hunt them as prey and watch as they breathe in fear instead of air. To smell, like perfume, the cloud of pain and regret that boils out of them at the last moment. 

It is the only way to live.

It is the only way to BE alive.

************************************************************************

Chapter 3b

*Son of a bitch, this can not be happening to me.* 

The thought ran over and over again in his mind. It had run the loop so many times he was no longer aware that he was thinking it. It had become as much a part of him as breathing. 

*This can not be happening to me.*

It simply wasn't possible. Everywhere he turned on the path they (*more than one there must be more than one*) were waiting. This was supposed to be easy. Move here, move there and at the end of it laugh in their faces as he left with the money. After all he was strong and able and couldn't be taken down by anyone. Not anyone. 

*Can not be happening to me.*

He stumbled along attempting to outdistance his pursuers. Not realizing that the half a dozen or so cuts that his body had already taken left an easily traced path of blood for his hunter to follow.

*Not... happening... to me.*

He was yakuza for crying out loud. He was going places. Had at the early age of twenty-two already arrived at places many wouldn't even know existed much less already be comfortably ensconced in. This could not be happening. He would not let it happen.

*Not... to me.* 

************

"Can not be happening, can not be happening, can not be happening." 

"It already did."

The young man looked up from where he crouched in the shadows cast by nature's moon and man's buildings. He blinked, surprised to see a young woman dressed in a (*green?*) kimono standing a few feet away from him. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked her. 

"That" she said, pointing to something at his feet. He looked down. To say that the sight shook him to his core would be putting it mildly. His eyes shot open to about three times their normal size. His mind, never that active to begin with, blanked out completely as his senses overloaded on fear. His emotions joined in on the act. Momentarily unheeded in his now mindless state they pounded against his brain seeking for acknowledgement as each sensation warred against the other for his undivided attention. They fought viciously amongst themselves for the few minutes it took his addled brain to collect it's self enough for him to choose how to feel. It wasn't a difficult choice. He simply latched on to the one that had always served him best. 

"Ah anger good choice. You may actually be able to do something with it." 

"SON OF A BITCH, THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro owns them. I do not. (Short and sweet).

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him again and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

Rating: R for the entire story if not chapter by chapter.

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN

Chapter 4a

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. Birds chirped and sang. A light, warm breeze played amongst the green, green grass. The sunshine, warm against the skin, beat down as if determined to cheer everyone up. Looking down at the sight before him the beautiful day just seemed at add to Saitou's irritation. 

His face reflected nothing of this as he knelt at the side of the body. This was the fourth one so far. This latest death that of a small time yakuza from the area. The killer had taken him in the same manner as three previous victims. All male they ran in age from 15 to the body of the man before him who looked to have been in his early twenties. 

The former Shinsengumi Captain searched the area around the body for clues to the perpetrator. Finding nothing he arose from the ground and brushed the knees of his uniform off. A sudden pain flared in his jaw. He found he was gritting his teeth so hard he was surprised he hadn't cracked the enamel. He grunted, relaxing his jaw as he realized what the problem was. 

He was irritated.

He could have been here when this had started if he hadn't had to chase all over Japan fixing the problems caused by Shishio and his men. This would have been over by now. He would have seen to it. 

Not that the situation with Shishio hadn't been more important than the few deaths here in Tokyo. He shook his head. *I must be getting old* Saitou thought. Recently he was finding that he could only stand to deal with one asshole at a time.

The policeman's gaze returned to the body and he once again studied the cut that had taken the man's life. The event had been quick and violent. Saitou became even more annoyed as he studied the technique. It had been executed flawlessly but it didn't seem to conform to any one style of sword fighting. The policeman grunted and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it in one smooth move. He shook the match out and tossed it away from the body. 

As Saitou smoked he looked around at his surroundings. He realized, rather suddenly, that he wasn't all that far from the dojo where Battousai lived. Mibu's wolf toyed with the idea of aggravating the former Hitokiri by asking his opinion of the killer's abilities.

Saitou took a deep drag on his cigarette as the idea took root for practical matters. Not that he wouldn't enjoy the shock he could put the rurouni through simply by showing up alive. Since Battousai didn't know that Saitou had survived the explosion at Shishio's manor that shock should be considerable. Besides, even if Battousai had nothing to add to the investigation he might as well go see him. He could tell him to keep an eye on the kid and that rooster headed gangster he was friends with. Saitou had no interest in adding their names to the growing list of victims. 

It would just make for more work. 

Saitou finished his smoke as he walked over to the Kamiya dojo, crushing the butt out under his foot as he arrived at the gate. Instead of knocking he simple went in, wincing as the door squealed in its tracks as he affected his entrance onto the dojo's grounds. Looking around he spotted Battousai (doing laundry of all things) over by the well. He stalked up behind him and waited... and waited... and waited. It was with some inner alarm that he finally cleared his throat to get the former hitokiri's attention. 

Kenshin's shock was all that he could have hoped for.

Saitou's name practically squeaked out of the rurouni's mouth and in his alarm Kenshin fell backwards towards the wash tub. His reflexes saved him from a soaking but his movement still managed to splash water, soap and clothing out over the tubs sides. Saitou, stepping smoothly out of the way to avoid the wave of water and laundry, started to chuckle at his old adversary. He was quite amusing to see sprawled out on the ground like that, practically hyperventilating. Saitou was working up to a full out guffaw when the smaller samurai became strangely fixated on the older man's feet. The odd reaction as well as the look on Himura's face quickly killed the policeman's humour and he cleared his throat to rid himself of the last of his amusement. 

Kenshin sighed out his relief that the man before him was obviously alive rather than an apparition. He viciously squashed down his shock and surprise and with a matter of fact voice said "Saitou, you're alive. Then even more impolitely. "What do you want?"

"No need to get all mushy and sentimental Battousai" Saitou replied sarcastically. I merely came by to warn you that a murderer is working in this area. Also, I thought I'd check your alibi for last night. 

"You can not be serious" Himura said.

"About the warning yes. Saitou smirked. "About the alibi... no." Saitou looked down at the laundry Kenshin had been scrubbing at. "Also, if you think you could pull yourself away from your important duties I wouldn't mind a second opinion about the sword style of our unidentified killer. 

Saitou's smirk froze on his face as Kenshin's eyes narrowed and an amber flash moved through them. 

"Fine" Kenshin said. The word as cold as it was brief. He stood up from the laundry and motioned to Saitou to lead the way. 

Saitou suddenly felt nervous about having dragged Battousai into this mess. He bit that feeling off and said "walk with me and I'll explain the situation on the way." Kenshin merely nodded and they walked out the gate together.

As they moved towards their grisly destination Saitou glance surreptitiously at Kenshin. Silence dogged their steps for the first street until the red haired man beside him spoke and sliced the quiet in two. 

"The situation?"

"Aa", Saitou mulled over what to tell the rurouni. Enjoying Kenshin's discomfort he deliberately waited until the man's patience had started to fray before reciting the information.

"During the last several months four murders have taken place in different areas of the city. The last one about half a mile from the dojo. The first murder was a fifteen year old boy, the second an eighteen year old kendo student, the third a nineteen year old brawler, and the fourth a small time but fairly vicious member of the local yakuza, age currently unknown." 

"The victims were all apparently unknown to each other. Two of the victims lived on the fringes of society but the first victim and the kendo student were both from good if not prosperous homes. The only thing that the places they died in have in common is that they were all fairly deserted at the time. All of them had had their lives ended in the same way, the killer using the same sword stroke for each of them." 

Saitou wrapped up his speech as they arrived at the crime scene. Several of his officers milled about nervously, all of them working hard to avoid looking at the body. They snapped to attention as they noticed their boss arrive. Curiosity flickered across their faces as they took in the small almost delicate red haired man that arrived with him.

************************************************************************

Chapter 4b

Once Kenshin had gotten over his shock at Saitou's resurrection he was actually almost glad to see him. Even though the man tended to rub him the wrong way the chance to do something, other than drive himself crazy trying to figure out his current mystery, was a welcome distraction. 

On the walk to the crime scene however Kenshin took stock of how he was dealing with the older man. Although he found he was as usual unable to be completely civil with the former Shinsengumi Captain his feelings of anger towards the man was out of proportion to his presence. Kenshin mentally added this lack of balance as well as his not having noticed the policeman when he came up behind him to his list of worries for later. He broke the silence between them, suddenly wanting to get this new ordeal over with.

As Saitou recited the facts of the case Kenshin changed his mind about being glad for the diversion. He would have happily remained tied to his problems if the four deaths Saitou had so clinically discussed had never had to happen.

The lanky policeman led him through the younger members of his squad to the dead body. Looking down at the cadaver Kenshin suppressed a wince and crouched down beside it to view the damage. 

By the blood surrounding the body he had obviously died and dropped exactly where they had found him. The dead man had been fairly short though not as small as Kenshin himself was. The blow had come from above so the killer had either launched an aerial attack he was a good deal taller than his victim was. 

Kenshin stood up and walked around the body to view it from all angles then backed away for a different perspective. Mentally he traced the most likely path of movement for the attack from the moment of take off to the fall of the body. He frowned and twisting his head sideways looked at the cut again. He looked up at Saitou and asked him "what technique do you think the killer used?" 

Saitou's smile flickered on for a moment. "I wouldn't want to influence your opinion."

Kenshin frowned and turned back to the body. "At first glance it appears to have been the Jigen style but it seems even more powerful that that. 

"It's a little like your own style" Saitou interrupted. 

Kenshin glanced back at Saitou, his eyes narrowing. "Aa, a little but not quite." 

"No, not quite." Saitou agreed. 

Kenshin knelt by the body again, taking in the other cuts that decorated the dead flesh. "It looks like the swordsman is either a master who has learned several different styles of kenjutsu or a student, over eager and easily bored, who has leaped from style to style. Either way he seems to have blended them into this one killing move." His eyes took on a brief gold tint. "It is quite effective." 

Saitou's next comment was lost as a trio of constables yelling "Officer Fujita san" ran up to him. Panting they all snapped to attention then attempted to give three different reports at the same time. 

"Ahou, one at a time." The three police officers quickly snapped their mouths shut and eyed each other to see who would speak first. Saitou sighed and pointed to the officer to his right. "You first."

The young man gulped and stuttered out a "yes sir" before launching into his report. 

"Sir as per your orders sir my partner" he indicated the police officer to his left "and I walked the blood trail back to where it started sir and continued beyond that in the direction the victim most likely travelled. We talked to every one on this route sir and traced him back to a small drinking establishment, sir." 

"Constable" Saitou interrupted. "If I hear one more sir in this report you will be spending the next six months patrolling the graveyards."

"Yes Si........ The young officer gulped. "Hai, Officer Fujita san." 

"Continue" Saitou instructed him. 

"We traced the victim one Nogushi Zenko to a drinking establishment. The owner seemed quite put out as the dead man had left a very large tab upon his death. Questioning him about the man's movements from the night before he told us that the only unusual thing he'd noticed about him was that he'd received a letter. Said correspondence had been left on the table. The owner had picked it up and held on to it to return to him in case it was something important. We procured the letter and brought it with us to see if it could cast some light on the case." 

With the last sentence the officer flourished the note like a man who had just succeeded in pulling a white elephant out of a top hat. Saitou took the letter with a curt "good work" and unfolding it began to read. 

The two officers beamed at the gruff praise, paling when Saitou swore under his breath as he finished reading the missive. 

Saitou looked up at the third police officer and narrowed his eyes. "Where is your partner?"

"With the witness, Ssi... Officer Fujita san."

Saitou's reply was quiet and controlled but still held the force of a shout. "What witness?"

The officer gulped (they all tended to do that a lot around their commanding officer) and started his report. "My partner and I, following a path the killer could have taken away from this location, were unable to find anyone who had seen either the victim or anyone suspicious in their area." He glanced at Saitou. Noticing that his commanding officer appeared to be loosing his patience he speeded up the report. "However we did find someone, an old lady, who had passed through here on her way home. She saw the victim on the ground with someone bending over him. My partner is bringing her at a slower pace, as she can no longer move very fast."

Saitou nodded "Good. Perhaps all the pieces will come together now."

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that originally appeared in Rurouni Kenshin. As for any other characters I am no longer sure where they came from because they certainly don't do what I tell them to. 

Rating: R for the entire story if not chapter by chapter.

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him again and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

Please review (pretty please).

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 5a

*Yoshitomi Fujio*, Kenzo thought, *you owe me big time*. No matter how scary Inspector Fujita was he would still lose to the old woman by Kenzo's side. 

Armed with a quick sketch of the victim Kenzo and his partner had canvassed the area that lead away from the murder site and towards the centre of the city. Their orders, to look for anyone who had seen the victim and/or anyone or anything strange the night before. Both of them where sure that they were just wasting their time 

When they had found their "witness" they almost went into shock. 

The old lady, who ran a business selling pots and other kitchen necessities, had looked at the picture and floored them by answering "yes, of course I did. But not until after he was dead" to their oft-repeated question of "did you see this man last night."

Both of them had stood there with their mouths gaping open as they struggled to restart their brains. 

"Stop staring at me like a pair of stunned fish" admonished the old woman. Two mouths snapped shut in perfect unison. "That's better. Now ask your questions already, I have a business to run." 

"Anou" Fujio began, falling silent when the venerable old woman nailed him right between the eyes with a glance. He was actually surprised to find he wasn't bleeding from it. He started again. "Please, in your own words, describe what you saw when you found this man. 

Her explanation of what she had seen was the best information they had gotten in weeks. *Actually*, Kenzo thought, *it's the only information we've gotten in the last few weeks.* Fujio could hardly contain his excitement. He quickly told his partner to escort the grandmother to the crime scene and ran ahead to inform Fujita san. 

Kenzo had smiled nervously at the old crone as she closed up her shop. Her anger at the disruption that they were causing to her business was fully apparent. His palms started to sweat; her glances at him making him feel like small furry prey that had foolishly gone up against a large ancient serpent. He tried unsuccessfully to shake the feeling off as he escorted the woman towards the murder scene. She moved slow but steady and Kenzo walked beside her, actually nervous to have her at his back.

As they walked Kenzo came up with and discarded about half a dozen conversations. By the time he arrived at the scene with his eyewitness he was drenched in sweat. He found himself attempting to blink away the liquid that dripped down his brow and into his eyes. He considered pulling out a hanky to mop at his face but his unreasoning nervousness in the old lady's presence was simply too great to allow him to show such a weakness. 

Finally arriving at the murder site he experienced a new and unusual sense of emotion. 

He had never been so happy to see his commanding officer before in his life. 

Inspector Fujita stood at the scene as menacing and gruff as always but the sight of him meant his ordeal was over. Kenzo bowed deeply to his boss and said "Fujita san may I present Ekiguchi Hana san who has some information about the events of last night. Saitou nodded to him and Kenzo stepped back out of the line of fire. Having passed his burden over to his superior he realized the most profound sense of relief he had ever experienced.

Saitou looked down at the small grandmotherly lady in front of him. He twisted his face into his most patronizing expression and was about to start questioning her when he looked into her eyes. Saitou Hajime suddenly felt like he had been stripped down to his under shorts and was being inspected like a side of beef. His hand quivered as it moved reflexively for his sword but instead of grasping it Saitou moved back and broke eye contact. 

The old woman gave a brief snort and told Saitou "ask your questions already. I have a business to get back to."

"Fine, please relate the events that correspond to the murder that took place last night. "

"Pompous ass. Could you be anymore official?" 

Saitou felt his jaws starting to grind again. He wondered if he would have enough teeth left to eat with after this investigation. Ready to completely blow his top he suddenly found a moment of great joy as the old woman's attention was diverted to Kenshin.

"You boy. Stop skulking and come here."

"Sessha wa.... ?"

The old lady turned her baleful glare toward Kenshin. He froze for a moment, large violet eyes blinking in surprise as he returned Hana's gaze.

Kenshin looked past the antagonism that seemed to surround Hana. Pushing his ki beyond the anger that lay film like over her eyes he sought the place where her true personality lived. Despite the layers of protection that she had placed around herself Kenshin was able to reach her ki with his own. As it echoed back to him the red head lost his look of uncertainty. His eyes lit up in pleasure and his face broke out into a smile that could have cheered up a rock. This time it was Hana who broke eye contact. She voiced a slight "harrumph" and turned back to Saitou.

"All right, let's get this over with."

Saitou nodded, felling somewhat cheated by the interaction between the old woman and Battousai. If Saitou himself was going to feel nervous around this woman he wanted everyone to feel nervous. Especially his old rival.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 5b

"I had been visiting my youngest son" Hana began. His wife just gave birth to their third child." She paused.

"And?" Saitou prompted.

The old woman (*old witch* Saitou thought) glared at him and continued. "It was rather late when I left them to head home. My son wanted to walk me back but I told him to stay home and look after his wife and new child. I assured him that no one would dare to bother me."

*She's got that right* was the heartfelt thought of every police officer in hearing range. 

"When I arrived here I noticed the man in the picture on the ground and a shape standing over him. I went over to check", she gestured towards the dead body, "on him." He was obviously dead." Hana paused again, wondering just how much she should tell the police officer. She held back a sigh and decided to describe what she had seen. What she knew was another matter completely. 

"When I approached the body the shape backed away but I was able to tell that it was a woman." Saitou opened his mouth to comment then stopped not wanting her to loose the flow of the story again. "She looked like she hoped I wouldn't see her and before I could speak to her she turned and disappeared."

Hana fell quiet again and Saitou waited a few moments before asking her to describe the woman.

Hana thought for a moment. "I suppose you could say she was pretty." She mused. "She was about medium height with short black hair cut in a bob and wearing a blue green kimono." 

Kenshin's body jerked in surprise. Anger quickly followed. That that woman was after him was one thing. That she was striking out at others was something he could not allow. 

"Where you able to see the colour of her eyes?" Saitou asked.

"Brown, probably a light brown by now" Hana replied.

*Strange way of putting it* Saitou thought. Still he decided to let it go. He also decided to ignore the fact that the old woman hadn't reported the dead body when she found it. He could have made an issue of it but he doubted it would make a difference in the long run. Besides, he really didn't want to be in her presence any longer than he had too. Her aura continued to send danger signals to his brain and he had to fight off the need to draw his sword in self-defence. He cast around for a likely victim to escort her back to her business. 

"Battousai." Kenshin jumped. "Could you do me the favour of seeing this fine lady home for me?" Saitou asked. 

None too happy to have his old nickname blared out (not that Saitou ever called him anything else) and trying to ignore the shocked whispers that where now being exchanged between the surprised police officers Kenshin glared at Saitou and nodded. He wanted a few words with the venerable old grandmother and could track the former Shinsengumi Captain down for the rest of the information later.

Kenshin turned to Hana, gesturing to her to lead the way. He mentally cursed Saitou again for using that old name of his. Hana's face held a look of amazement and fear, and it was aimed at him. 

Speaking softly and politely Kenshin said "if you prefer it I will ask that someone else see you home, that I will" 

"No." Hana said looking resolute. "I insist you help me home. Besides, I definitely want to talk to you." 

"Oro?"

Hana snorted at him and started off towards her home. Kenshin quickly fell into step with her, shooting glances at her every step of the way.

Saitou smiled at their departing backs. He felt the world had balanced out now that Kenshin seemed just as uncomfortable with the old bitch... err lady as he had been.

************************************************************************

Chapter 5c

Kenshin and Hana walked back in silence. Hana passed her place of business without a second glance and instead lead the way to a small home a short distance away. 

"Come in and I'll make tea." Hana told him. 

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Kenshin replied.

They both removed their shoes on the porch and entered into a small but well kept room, empty but for an alcove and a black table with brightly coloured cushions around it. Kenshin knelt on one of the pillows while Hana busied herself making tea. 

"I know you have some questions for me" Hana told him as she returned with the tea.

Kenshin took his cup and thanked her. He took a sip of tea as he ordered his thoughts before beginning. "Yes I have a few questions about the woman you saw last night, that I do. Your description of her was rather complete considering how dark it must have been. It made me think that you might know her." 

Hana furrowed her brow in thought. She decided to be direct. "Yes I know her. She's been looking for you, you know. I was wondering if she had found you."

"Hai" Kenshin answered softly. "She has."

A moment of silence followed the statement and they both sipped at their tea while thinking of what to say next. Kenshin jumped as Hana slammed her cup down on the table. "Enough, this is ridiculous. I'll tell you what I know about her. It won't help with the murder case since I have no idea how she's involved but you will need to know these things for your own good."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu."

"Humph, you may not thank me after you know the whole story."

Hana shifted into a more comfortable position on her cushion and began her tale.

"About eight years ago my granddaughter and I were opening up the shop for the day when a strange young woman wandered in to look at things. She poked and prodded and acted as if we couldn't even see her. In fact when my granddaughter addressed her I think she jumped a good three feet."

"She turned towards us with a look of absolute joy on her face and started saying you can see me over and over again. My granddaughter and I realized what she was immediately. I have always been able to sense things others could not and my eldest son's daughter had inherited the gift. Together and separately we had run into some strange things and we just added her to the list of them."

"When you say you realized what she was......." Kenshin asked.

"Well she's a ghost of course. If she hasn't explained that much to you I'd be very surprised. I mean you can't haunt someone if they don't realize their being haunted."

"I had been hoping to learn otherwise, that I was" Kenshin replied wistfully. 

Hana snorted again. "No use hoping otherwise, she's a ghost. At the time she seemed very nice. She would pop up now and again because we were someone she could talk to. Shioko, my granddaughter, became great friends with her." Sadness flickered over the old woman's face so quickly Kenshin was unsure he had really seen it. 

"So this is how you knew who I was. She told you about..." Kenshin found himself unable to continue. 

"About her death you mean, about how she died and who was responsible for it."

Kenshin lowered his eyes and nodded. 

"Yes she told us." 

Kenshin cringed inside at the look of distaste that swept over Hana's face. She shook it away and looked at him once more. Discarding what she had heard of this man she let what she could sense of him decide her path. 

"The real reason I wanted to talk to you was to warn you. To suggest that a trip out of the country would be in your best interest. Your ghost may seem innocent and flighty but you can't trust that. She can be very dangerous and vengeful when angered and you are definitely on her revenge list." 

Kenshin's violet eyes grew large. "Revenge? She didn't seem driven that way when we meet. Although, if she's killing young men around the city then it would stand to reason that she is very dangerous. If so I will stop her, that I will."

"Good luck doing that." Hana told him. I've seen her extract vengeance for a crime and it isn't a pretty sight." Kenshin's next question was cut off. "And if you want to know about it you'll have to ask her I... really don't want to talk about it." 

Hana's outer appearance was as gruff as usual but Kenshin could feel a mind-numbing expanse of sadness existing behind the facade.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro owns Rurouni Kenshin. I do not. I just adore him so much that I have to borrow him now and then. However, he isn't mine and I'll never make any money off of him so please do not sue me. I have no money.

Rating: R for the entire story if not chapter by chapter.

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

Apologies: Sorry this is another short chapter.

Thanks: A very special thank you to Calger459 and Zosocrowe for being such faithful reviewers. I love your stuff so much. 

A KILLING MOVE

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 6

After their talk Hana saw Kenshin off at the door. She closed the shoji and walked back to the table to clean up the tea things. Carefully (even she'd admit she wasn't young any longer) she bent over to pick up the teapot and cups. Balancing everything she straightened up to find herself staring into a pair of honey brown eyes. 

The resulting crash of pottery made both of them cringe. 

Hana backed a couple of steps away from the intruder and took in the familiar form wrapped as always in a blue green kimono. Panting heavily from the fright she'd just received she waited until the worst of it passed before trying to talk to the young woman. The girl simply stood there, staring at her, her body stiller than a pond in calm weather.

"You're not welcome here any longer. I thought I made that clear years ago." Hana told her in a brusque and slightly breathless voice.

"Yes, you did. But I need some information from you." The Sea Green Lady said; her voice as flat as the calm pond her body was imitating. 

Hana snorted. "What makes you think I'd tell you anything?"

"Nothing. But it doesn't mean I shouldn't try. Also the faster I get what I want the sooner I'll leave."

Hana's eyes narrowed in anger. "You should know better than anyone that I'm quite capable of getting rid of you if need be."

"Yes, but the process is long and energy draining and you're not young anymore. Telling me what I want to know would be simpler."

The young woman was lucky that looks couldn't actually kill (or exorcise). Hana's glower would have caused spontaneous combustion if it had had any power behind it. "Fine, ask your question."

"What I want to know is why you told the police about seeing me. You know they can't do anything. If fact I doubt many of them can see me much less arrest me. With a little warning I can even hide myself from the ones that can see me so why bother."

Hana glared at her intruder. Anger still ran through her body, but the desire to be rid of the girl's presence ran deeper. "Aa I know. I wouldn't have told them anything except..."

"Except?"

"I had an overpowering need, almost a premonition that I had to tell them what I had seen. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was just so I could meet Battousai. Maybe it's something else. Either way I've learned not to ignore those feelings when they come."

Both women fell silent for a moment, each remembering a time when such a feeling had been disregarded just a little too long. 

"Battousai was here?"

Hana looked at her suspiciously "I thought you where there."

"I didn't stick around very long. The dead guy was annoying me." 

Hana decided not to ask. "Yes, he was here. I did my best to warn him about you but I doubt he'll take my advice."

The Sea Green Lady gave a slight smirk. "You seem to like him. I didn't think that would happen."

Hana growled. "Whatever he was he isn't that now. He's atoning for his past mistakes. Maybe you should do the same."

Hana took a step back as the woman before her twisted into something terrifying. The fact that she didn't seem to change physically at all and yet became something else was the most frightening part of the metamorphosis.

The woman in the blue green kimono practically hissed out her words at Hana. "If it were a mistake I would gladly repeat it over and over again." A skeletal smile stretched her face and a calculating gleam lit her eyes. "Tell me Hana, are you really angry that I hunted down and killed your grandson or are you just pissed that it wasn't you who tracked down and punished the bastard who raped and killed Shioko?"

"GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!!!"

"I'm going I'm going."

Hana's eyes where clenched shut and her body shook with fury. "Girl, if you ever come back I will do more than simply use my abilities to throw you out. I will end your existence. Forever."

The Sea Green Lady looked at the old shaking woman. Because Hana's eyes where still tightly shut she didn't see the moment of sad acceptance that crossed the spirits face before she carefully blanked her face. When Hana opened her eyes the Lady bowed deeply to her then stepped back into a shadow that fell across the floor. Her body seemed to blacken and fold up as she joined with the darkness and faded from Hana's sight.

A whisper danced on the air and curled around Hana's body.

"I will not bother you again."

"Stupid ghost" Hana growled. "Always has to get in the last damned word."

"Oh, and I'm sorry about the tea things."

Hana bowed her head and shook it slightly. Briefly she considered another last word but gave it up and went to get a broom to sweep up the broken china. Her grandchildren would be visiting tonight and if she didn't get it all up one of them would find a piece with their foot for sure.

Her grandchildren. She would protect the ones she had left. She would not lose another one, to anything.

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro and a whole lot of other people that do not include myself own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just borrowing them because a character I came up with when I was nine started to jump up and down in my head insisting to be allowed to play with them. So please don't sue me. I'm broke. I'm also repeating myself.

Rating: R

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 7a

Kenshin, meanwhile, trudged back to the crime scene to find it deserted. The body no doubt carted off to the morgue to experience further indignities.

Kenshin sighed (I told you he was doing a lot of that lately) and headed towards police headquarters. 

His arrival there did not go smoothly. Upon entering the building he was immediately accosted by several police officers.

The largest of the men stepped forward "Oi, are you incredibly stupid? Not only are you carrying an illegal sword but you also entered the police department while doing so." The burly katana police officer prepared to draw his sword. 

Kenshin, not wanting to engage in a fight here or with officers of the law, bowed respectfully saying "Sumimasen, I do not mean to cause any trouble. I am here to see Inspector Fujita san, that I am. 

The officer didn't appear mollified by Kenshin's explanation and would have continued towards him if a shorter officer, one that Kenshin remembered seeing at the crime scene, hadn't grabbed the bulky policeman. The smaller man quickly whispered something into the larger one's ear. The brawny officer looked at his smaller counterpart in something near to shock and swallowed audibly. The man turned and pointed to an office a short distance away. "He's over there and your welcome to him." 

Kenshin bowed again. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Kenshin, mentally cringing at the feel of the officer's now terrified gaze, walked over to the office and tapped on the door. Thankfully, for both his and the police officer's state of mind, his knock was quickly answered with a brusque, "come in." 

Kenshin entered into an office that spoke quietly of the money that had been spent on its furniture and fixtures. Its layout was efficiency itself and the space was clean to the point of being antiseptic. Saitou sat at his desk going over some paperwork. He didn't even bother to look up to see who had come in.

"What do you want Battousai?" Saitou asked.

"Brief and too the point as always, that you are." Kenshin replied.

Saitou snorted and slide the paperwork to the side before looking up at Kenshin. The lanky officer pulled out a cigarette and lit it, throwing the match into the ashtray that was the only other object on the desk. He smoked and waited for Kenshin to explain why he was here.

Kenshin felt his jaws tighten up with the need to grit his teeth. He consciously relaxed his muscles and reached behind him to close the office door before crossing the distance to Saitou's desk. 

"I came to ask what was in the letter that the victim received before his death."

Saitou smiled and blew out a ring of smoke towards the red headed samurai "that really doesn't concern you."

Looking at Saitou, Kenshin felt his anger building. A part of him whispered in his mind, suggesting that he use a different means of getting information out of the annoying policeman. Kenshin briefly thought it a good idea before mentally recoiling at the image it produced. He brutally stuffed the suggestion and his anger back into their place. 

Emotions under control Kenshin looked at Saitou, noticing that the policeman had tensed into battle readiness. This time Kenshin smiled and in his calm realized that Saitou had every intention of giving him the information he'd asked for. The policeman just wanted the satisfaction of yanking Kenshin's chain a little. He could live with that; after all there would always be other chances to even things up.

************************************************************************ 

Chapter 7b

Kenshin walked slowly back to the dojo, needing the extra time to process the information he had just received.

He thoughts revolved around the letter that Saitou had finally let him read. He'd seen some stupid and cruel things in his life, had done some of them himself, but the writer of the note, or possibly notes for there had probably been one for each victim, was reaching for a new low in cruel stupidity.

The letter had been straightforward. No opening greeting or closing pleasantries just the offer and instructions. Kenshin mind went over the contents of the missive again.

__

You will be paid 10,000 yen if you leave now and arrive at the destination below before dawn. There is a catch however. As you travel to the money you will be hunted. If you survive the night the money is yours, no strings attached. If you don't survive the night, well then, you don't survive the night and the money will be reclaimed. If you are interested in playing simply toss out the note and start towards your goal. If you decline head in the opposite direction, you will be ignored but you will also be out 10,000 yen. The choice is yours. 

The rest of the letter contained the location of the money and a small hand drawn map of the area. A large X marked the spot where their reward would be found. 

The dead man hadn't even made it half way there. 

*All for the thrill of the hunt,* he thought. Kenshin, much to his everlasting dismay, well and truly understood the rush that accompanied such a chase. *But this is all wrong*. It was all so artificial and random. There was no real personal stake or honour on the part of the hunter and only financial gain for the prey should they win. 

"And where, if anywhere, does my own personal problem fit into this mess?" 

"What mess?"

Kenshin's eyes jerked sideways to take in the personal problem he had just spoken of calmly walking beside him. His muscles clenched in a fight or flight response (okay, mostly fight) and his right hand reached for the hilt of his sword. 

Still walking beside him the Sea Green Lady said. "That won't do any good you know." Her voice was cold, like the shivering dampness of a mist-enshrouded night. She stared straight ahead, not bothering to look at Kenshin. 

Kenshin tightened his grip on his sword but did not draw it. His skin started to crawl, as if attempting to escape the woman at his side. The red-haired samurai swallowed hard as he realized he was walking beside the vengeful ghost Hana had been talking about rather than the brain scattered girl he had first meet.

Kenshin stopped walking. The dead girl stopped a step later and turned to look at him "Hana told me that she told the police about me. She also said that you've been to see her." She said.

"Hai" Kenshin replied frowning, wondering where this would lead.

The Sea Green Lady smiled a little, the frost thawing from her voice as she asked "I've know her for awhile so I was just wondering, did she managed to scare every policeman in the area with that aura she puts up?"

"Yes, I believe she did" Kenshin replied.

The Lady finished her smile. "Nice to know that some things never change." The smile blanked from her face as quickly as it came. "Why were you there today? Did you know Nogushi Zenko?"

"Nogushi Zenko?"

"The really angry dead guy."

The name clicked in Kenshin's head as belonging to the dead body he had been looking at earlier. "I probably do not want to know this but how do you know he's angry?" Kenshin asked.

The Sea Green Lady's facial expression made it clear that she was fighting the inclination to roll her eyes. "He told me of course."

"Of course" Kenshin repeated nodding idiotically. *I really shouldn't be surprised that she was talking to a dead man, not if I'm really talking to a dead woman,* Kenshin thought. 

"So why were you there with the police this morning?"

"Hmmm." Kenshin hid behind his bangs, stalling for a moment as he wondered how much he should tell her, then shrugged and said. "Someone I know on the force asked me for my opinion on the attack. He wanted another swordsman's perspective." Kenshin shook the hair out of his eyes and looked up at the Lady. "Why were you there last night?"

The dead girl stood there awhile looking off towards nothing and Kenshin began to think that she would not answer. Her eyes snapped back to Kenshin's plane of existence and she looked at him a little longer before finally answering. 

"I was just there. I'm often drawn to those who are dying. When I find them I try to make the passing as easy as possible for them." She spoke the words quietly, as if speaking to a sleeping child that she didn't want to wake up.

Kenshin swallowed, hard. "And last night?"

"I was near the dojo when I felt him dying. Actually he's the second one I've found who had been attacked like that." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I can't really help them much but I feel compelled to try."

She opened her eyes and looked into Kenshin's own. "And because I need to help I have a few more questions to ask you. I suspect that you have several for me as well but the middle of a road is a poor place for such things." Kenshin looked around. He had been oblivious to his surroundings for a time but now noticed where they where. A passing traveller gave them a strange look and detoured around them as far as he could get and still be on the road. 

"What do you suggest then?" Kenshin asked. 

"I'll meet you this evening at the dojo and we'll get answers to both of our questions. Agreed?"

Kenshin nodded and turned toward home. He felt a movement behind him as if a large candle had been snuffed out. He turned back towards the Sea Green Lady but she was gone. The displaced air from the space where she had been drew the few leaves at his feet upward, twirling them around his body, causing him to shiver. He started for home again, needing to be with the friends he considered his family and silently hoping that he wasn't making one of the worse mistakes of his life.

************************************************************************

Chapter 7c

The hunter caught up to the small man dressed in fuchsia and white as he approached a slightly run down dojo. Concealed in the shadows they waited to verify that the man did in fact live here. 

The time would be soon. 

The joy at the thought was almost more than bearable. To hunt and strike out at someone as powerful as this man was. To reduce him to the basics of fear, panic, pain and finally, once the fun was over, to nothing more than meat, carrion for whatever cared to eat at him. The thought was a moment of pure delight. The act would be ecstasy itself. 

The greatest of prey would soon be running, helpless to do anything to save himself. 

The promise of money obviously wouldn't work this time. Something more precious would have to be the collateral. Or perhaps, just the threat to something precious would do. Still, it would have to be backed up. Yes, he nodded, a demonstration would be best, for Battousai would need to know that the danger was real. But who should it be? It wouldn't do to choose wrong. He would have to watch a while and think about it. After all there was no need to be too hasty. One should enjoy the build up to the event as much as the event itself.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The great Watsuki Nobuhiro and others too numerous to mention own Rurouni Kenshin. The idea that I could possibly own him or the other characters in his world is laughable in the extreme. I've just borrowed him so he can play with a few characters that seem to own me (and I'm still not sure how that happened). Either way please do not sue me. I don't even have enough money to be penniless. 

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo. 

Rating: R for the entire story if not chapter by chapter.

Info: I hope this chapter is alright. I've been sick and my brain doesn't work very well. The only reason I got this out was that it was already written and just needed to be edited a few times. Although I'm not sure how well I did as my brain has been mush for the last few days.

Further Info: The first half of this chapter exists because I believe that every RK story arc needs a scene like this. 

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 8a

Kaoru stood, hands on hips, contemplating the mess of water, laundry and now mud that lay in a heap around the well. 

"Kenshin no baka, where are you?" 

She was getting very worried about the kind-hearted rurouni. Even though he continued to keep up a cheerful facade she could feel a kind of despair squeezing him tighter and tighter. 

"Baka, baka, baka, why won't he ever tell me what's wrong." Tears started to gather at the sides of her eyes. 

"Oi busu, I know you can't cook but I didn't think you could screw up laundry this badly." Yahiko commented from behind her.

"Yahiko," Kaoru turned towards the young boy as she hissed his name through clenched teeth. 

Yahiko, not being entirely stupid, took off running with an infuriated Kaoru in close pursuit. 

Kenshin arrived home, deep in thought. Oblivious to the scene playing out inside the compound he opened the dojo gate to step inside. Quickly he tried to back peddled as Yahiko's small body dashed out the opening with an enraged Kaoru bringing up the rear. 

"Oro?"

Kaoru eyes widened at the sight of the rurouni. Knowing she would be unable to fit through the space between Kenshin and the door she made a valiant but futile attempt to stop her forward motion. Too late, she yelled Kenshin's name as a warning before slamming into him, tumbling them both to the ground.

"Ooooooroooo."

Kenshin found himself on the ground with Kaoru on top of him, her face inches from his. Violet eyes looked into blue ones, both sets reflecting the surprise and shock that their owners were experiencing. They lay there a few more moments until, as one, their cheeks blushed red. Kenshin moved first, quickly righting himself before helping Kaoru to her feet. 

"Gomen Kenshin." Kaoru said at the same time Kenshin apologized with a "Gomen Kaoru dono." 

They smiled sheepishly at each other and a light blush reappeared on both of their cheeks. Kaoru started to speak again but was cut off by a frustrated howl from behind her.

"Let me go you rooster headed reprobate." Yahiko yelled from the embarrassing position of being slung over Sano's shoulder. 

"Oi, Jou-chan. I think this belongs to you" Sano said as he unceremoniously dumped the young boy in a heap at Kaoru's feet. 

"You jerk." An enraged Yahiko leapt off the ground, attacking Sano by biting at the brawler's head in an attempt to gnaw it off. A fist shot out and the young man found himself on the ground looking up into the livid face of his teacher. 

"Maa maa" Kenshin interjected. His hope to stop the current fight was crushed as some further name calling from both student and teacher had the two of them once again chasing each other around the dojo's grounds.

Kenshin and Sano stood by the gate and watched as Yahiko and Kaoru passed them for the second time. Sano put on as bland a face as possible. No need to advertise that he could still find himself a little dazed by the goings on at the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin, however, just smiled in reaction to Kaoru and Yahiko's sibling like fight. To him his adopted families' arguing was one of the most wonderful experience he could imagine.

"Well, I should probably get dinner started, that I should," Kenshin said. 

Kaoru looked up from where she was grinding Yahiko's head into the ground with her foot and said, "oh I almost forgot Genzai-sensei has invited us over for dinner." 

"Great" Sano replied. "Free food that's actually edible."

"What?" A furious Kaoru turned her attentions from her student and aimed them at Sanosuke. 

Kenshin tiptoed out of range as Sano raised his hands in a warding off gesture and said, "I mean I hope Megumi will be there. I haven't seen her for awhile." 

Kaoru growled in her throat but decided to let it go, for now. Yahiko got up grumbling but after taking one look at Kaoru's face decided to curtail further insults. It would be safer to wait until tomorrow for the chance to even things up.

************************************************************************

Chapter 8b

Kenshin sighed as he stared down at the muddy mess of laundry that he had left behind earlier in the day. He cleaned out the tub, refilled it with soap and water and dumped the laundry in. It could soak until he got back from Genzai-sensei's place. The others had gone on ahead and he had told them that he would catch up later. 

He figured he had at least until after supper before Kaoru started to interrogate him about where he had been. He'd have to decide how much he would tell her. He also needed to give a discrete warning to Yahiko and Sano about what was happening. Either of them could be targeted by the murderer if the killer decided they would make for a challenging game. 

Kenshin scrunched up his face as another thought struck him. The killer seemed to be working his way up the danger list. The victims running from a boy who had just reached manhood to a career criminal. 

Kenshin sighed (again). This meant that he had better warn Kaoru as well. Just because the killer hadn't struck out at a woman yet didn't mean he wouldn't. Kaoru, other than being female seemed to fit his victim profile. She was a swordswoman as well as the assistant master of her family's style and would therefore be a worth adversary. He just hoped she would be willing to be a little more careful for a while. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"You love her, don't you?" 

Kenshin started and spun around to find himself nose to nose with the cold and distant face of his other ongoing problem. Startled by the closeness he pin wheeled backwards to get some distance between them. Forgetting that the wash tub was behind him he snagged his heal on the basin and lost his balance. A plaintive "Orooo" escaped his lips as he fell backwards, this time into the laundry tub, its contents once again spilling onto the muddy ground. 

The Sea Green Lady looked at him in amazement until, as if a dam had broken inside of her, she started to laugh. The laughter became almost hysterical as Kenshin struggled to get himself out of the tub. The young woman spoke painfully around her laughter, "I have really got to(gasp)stop doing that to people." Still giggling she reached down a hand to help him out. He stared at it for a moment then grasped it, suppressing a shiver at how cold it felt.

After being hauled out of the water Kenshin flapping his arms in an attempt to rid his sleeves of the liquid they had soaked up "I was not expecting to see you yet, that I was not," he told her.

"Gomen, I noticed you were alone and came to see if we could speak now." The Sea Green Lady explained. "I didn't mean to surprise you that badly."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at her continued mirth at his impromptu dunking and wondered if she hadn't surprised him just as much as she had wanted to. The Lady, amused at his expression, turned away from him in an attempt to avoid laughing in his face. With humour still colouring her voice she told him "you had better change out of those wet clothes. The nights aren't all that cold yet but soaked like that you could catch a chill.

Kenshin, still trying to wring the excess water from his clothing, nodded and slogged into the dojo to change into his only other set of clothing. "I will be right back, but we will have to talk later. If I do not join the others for dinner soon they will be worried, that they will."

"Later is fine. I'm in no rush; in fact I have all the time in the world."

Kenshin grimaced at that remark but didn't comment and entered the dojo to retrieve his blue gi and grey hakama. He shed his sodden clothing; glad to exchange them for drier apparel and gathered up the dripping mess to take it out to soak with the rest of the laundry. 

He stepped back out of the dojo, wet clothing held out at arms reach to avoid soaking his only dry clothing and stopped in shock. Clean and white the laundry hung from the poles. Kenshin walked over to look at it closer, noting that not a speck of mud clung to anything. The wash tub had even been cleaned out and refilled, awaiting the outfit he still held in his arms.

Kenshin shrugged and dumped his clothing into the tub before looking around for his visitor. "Later." The word, a body less sigh, wound its way through the hanging sheets, making them sway in a hypnotic motion that Kenshin decided to ignore. 

"Later," he said, nodding. He headed out of the dojo's grounds looking forward to the simple and uncomplicated act of joining his friends for dinner. 

End of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro and others own Rurouni Kenshin. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only and no monies will ever be made from it. So please do not sue me. I have no money.

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

Rating: R

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 9a

The first man he had ever killed had been an accident. 

When he went to shrine he actually gave thanks for that nameless kill. It had opened his eyes to what had been missing in his life. He had tried to fill his days with work and his nights with pleasure, but as the days piled up into the years of his existence he felt himself becoming empty. Soon, he would have been as unreal as the people around him had always seemed to be. 

So at first he hunted the ones that wouldn't be missed. The ones that he could hid afterwards. It was easy. Tokyo Bay proved to be an excellent body of water to sink a few corpses into. None of them had ever come back up to haunt him.

After awhile the thrill had gone out of the game. The last death hadn't even been a mild challenge. The prey had been completely unaware he was even being stalked until the blade had passed half way through his body. 

He had needed to get a new game.

And then it came to him. He needed a challenge. He needed to work his way up from the dregs to someone that might actually pose a danger to him. Not that he would ever really be in danger; he was too good for that.

So he worked on a new game. Given his job it wasn't too surprising that he knew several excellent swordsmen. He learned from them, absorbing all that they could teach him. 

He, of course, already knew how to use a sword, but now he added to that knowledge. He combined the pieces of his and other styles like a puzzle, fitting and cutting the moves until he created one that was devastating. It hadn't been easy to master. Now though, with the workout he had gotten during his old game and a month of all out training in the new move he could do it. In fact he could make it look simple.

Now he just needed to refine it with a new challenge.

He realized that one of the things that had been wrong with the first game was that the prey often didn't know it was prey. So he used the promise of riches as a lure. Since his choices where either dangerous or desperate men it usually worked.

It worked on Anami Koji who was the first boy to die. His second choice, Hagiwara Dayu, actually turned the offer down. It was too bad. He had often watched the kendo student practicing while he worked, as the dojo the boy studied at was in the same area where he carried out his duties. He was sure the boy would have made for a good game. 

He killed him before he could go ten steps in the opposite direction; after all he couldn't have him talking about the offer, ne? 

The boy's reaction was only a short-term worry, as the next two players followed the instructions to the letter. Sometimes he thought it was a shame that there wasn't really any money for them to win. Still it didn't matter, as none of them would ever get that far anyway. 

Take the one from last night. He had run so many circles around the gangster that he was sure that the yakuza thought an entire gang was pursuing him, rather that just one man. It was a shame really. He had started out with such promise but had quickly become boring. He had ended the game before it was even half way over. 

One interesting aspect about this new game was the leaving of the bodies where they fell. Now he got the acknowledgement he had been missing from the first game. He also got to watch the police as they stumbled around. However, his enjoyment had quickly soured when Inspector Fujita had taken over. The man was too competent for his own good and would have to be dealt with soon. Maybe, once he had had his fun with Battousai, he should make up a new game just for him. Something that would last longer than the current contests. Sometimes the deaths seemed to fast. Yes, a new game where he took the time to draw it out a little. 

It would be much more enjoyable. 

************************************************************************ 

Chapter 9b

The first rule when picking prey to hunt was to study them. If they weren't interesting then there wasn't much point in pursuing them. Even with a prize as tempting as histories strongest hitokiri on the line he didn't want a contest that wasn't a contest, ne?

So he had picked up the man's trail when the former shadow assassin arrived at the police station. Battousai obviously had some further business with Fujita. He would have given much to listen into that conversation but decided that the risk was to great for what he could learn. Besides as much as he wanted to know every little thing that went on (those things that were about him at least, although most things were about him) he was sure that any information they traded would have no impact on his hunt. 

He followed; watching as the red head left police headquarters and walked down the road. The man's pace was slow and he seemed to be thinking something over. The watcher had to marvel at him. That someone who appeared to still be a boy had once been the man who caused other grown men to tremble in fear, even in their sleep, was close to unbelievable. 

He glanced at the sword at Battousai's side. His old skills must still be strong if he had been able to keep wearing it in this new age of "peace" and his old skills were what were wanted. Anything less then that would be an insult. Boring as well. 

No, wouldn't do to be bored. Being bored with a game meant ending it quickly and he wanted to have some fun for a change. His mind ran over the possibilities that would be opened to him when his game with the hitokiri truly began. 

He started out of his daydream to notice that Battousai was now walking next to a woman in a blue green kimono. She seemed strangely familiar but he couldn't place her. He also couldn't tell what they where talking about, but he could see that Himura was uneasy in her presence. 

Odd, it was hard to focus on her. Like she wasn't quite there... silly thought. They stopped on the road for a few more moments. It looked like they had come to some sort of understanding. Next thing some idiot blocked his view of the couple as he went out of his way to avoid the two people on the road. When he had a clear field of vision again the hitokiri was standing alone, a pensive look on his face. 

He let the samurai get ahead of him while he checked the area for her. Shaking his head at her disappearing trick he went off after his target, catching up to him as he arrived at a kendo dojo. The look on his face told him that this was home. How he reacted here would tell him how to entice the hitokiri into playing his game, his way.

Oh, the fun he would have.

************************************************************************

Chapter 9c

After watching Battousai with his "family" he came to an undeniable conclusion.

Battousai was obviously insane.

He wasn't sure if the man was a sadist or a masochist but he certainly wasn't normal. Even though he could have avoided it he actually just stood there while the girl he lived with slammed into him as he attempted to enter at the gate. Admit ably it did appear to his eyes that Battousai had actually stood still so he could cushion her fall. Her attempt to avoid running into him would have otherwise found her flat on her face, pushing up dirt with her nose. 

He did seem to enjoy being on the ground with the girl, as he didn't rush to get her off of him. This was a good sign; she might be useful. That the hitokiri seemed to take great delight in how violent the girl (woman?) was towards the young man who also lived there (her brother?) labelled him the sadist he knew he was. He had to wonder if the assassin also enjoyed it when she turned that temper on him, perhaps in private. 

The other man, the one that brought the younger boy back like a sack of rice was obviously a gangster of some sort. Battousai seemed on good terms with him and the fact that the younger man couldn't quite stifle his amazement at the young woman and boy's antics said that he had seen it all before but still couldn't quite believe it. Obviously this sort of thing happened every day. And Battousai seemed to love it.

He was definitely insane.

Insane was unpredictable.

Insane was dangerous.

Insane was... challenging!

He continued to watch as the group of them, minus his red headed target, trekked off to some destination. Battousai stayed to deal with the laundry of all things. Well he could understand that, after all he didn't like it when things where messy or out of place either.

It was apparent that nothing would be happening anytime soon. His attention had started to drift as he made plans for the upcoming game when he heard a yelp and a splash. He looked back to his target to see him struggling to get out of the wash tub. The woman from the road, the one in the blue green kimono stood over him laughing like a hyena.

What was it with him and women anyway? He let them get away with things that should normally get them killed. Crazy. 

That lady in sea green had surprised the watcher again. Despite being distracted he didn't expect anyone to be able to get past him that easily. He was also beginning to think that the reason she was familiar was that she had been the woman who had found last night's kill. 

If it was her then maybe he could solve two problems at once. By eliminating her he could get rid of a witness and take care of the question of how to get the Hitokiri Battousai to play the game.

It was something to think about, over some dinner perhaps. Events here appeared to be stagnant at the moment. He would come back after he got something to eat; maybe he'd even wait until he decided how to continue. But it would have to be soon. 

He really didn't want to wait much longer for his prize.

End of Chapter 9

Note: I'm not sure if I'm conveying this character as convincingly as I'd hoped. However, I have to say that I really don't like being in his head, it's dark and slimy and everything here is dead. Brrr. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The great and powerful Watsuki Nobuhiro (and a whole lot of other people) owns Rurouni Kenshin. I just borrow it now and then because otherwise the plot bunnies would eat me alive. So (once again) please don't sue me. The plot bunnies wouldn't like it.

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

Rating: R, swearing, death, murder, blood and all around nastiness (I'm not kidding).

Info: Yay! I broke twenty reviews. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing, it's probably gotten me to write more of this story than I ever thought I'd get done. 

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 10a

After dinner, when they had all returned home, Kenshin sat outside on the dojo's veranda feeling nervous. His current anxiety wasn't about a possible killer in the area or about the fact that he seemed to be being haunted by his own personal ghost. 

It was about Kaoru. 

She still hadn't asked him about this afternoon and the wait was starting to get to him. If she didn't raise the issue soon he'd end up telling her everything just to relieve the tension.

And he didn't want to tell her too much, just enough to keep her safe. He no longer had to worry about his other friends, as he had already managed to warn Sano and Yahiko about the possible danger. While Kaoru had been busy attempting to help Megumi in the kitchen he had quickly sketched out the situation with the killer to them. He had decided not to tell them or her about Saitou. His involvement would just worry Kaoru further and he couldn't trust the boy or the brawler not to say anything. They were too good at accidentally letting things slip. As for his ghostly visitor, talking about her wasn't even to be considered.

Kenshin fidgeted mentally while still managing to appear serene on the surface. If Kaoru didn't ask soon then all his planning out of what to tell her would be for nought. He'd probably be so happy to get this off his chest that he'd babble out something he shouldn't.

"Kenshin?"

His name, spoken by the soft voice behind him, caused his shoulders to tense up momentarily before they relaxed as relief hit him. *Finally!* he thought before turning to speak to her.

"Hai Kaoru dono?"

Kaoru almost snorted as she looked into most innocent face she had ever seen on the rurouni. Where she had been suspicious before she was now certain. Something was very wrong.

"Kenshin" she said again, her voice now strained through gritted teeth.

Kenshin's smile, already so wide it should have spit his face, actually managed to widen further before he damped it down to a more serious look. "Gomen Kaoru dono, I can see that you are worried about something, please tell me what it is."

Kaoru looked at him in shock. "Baka, that was supposed to be my line."

Kenshin laughed lightly and moved over slightly where he was sitting on the veranda. He motioned for Kaoru to join him. She sat down grudgingly; unhappy to give up the advantage of size she had while standing over the sitting rurouni. It's hard to be menacing when you're both at face to face height. 

Rarely one to beat around the bush Kaoru jumped right to the chase. "Kenshin where did you go today? I was really worried about you when I found the laundry all messed up like that."

"Gomen nasai Kaoru dono. Kenshin paused for a moment to reorder his thoughts. "The laundry was an accident and I did not have time to fix it."

"But where did you go?"

"To a murder scene." Kenshin looked up into Kaoru's eyes to gauge her reaction. "The police wanted a second opinion about the killer's ability with a sword, that they did."

Kaoru felt her body relax. While she was distressed to hear about the murder if all they wanted was advice then the problem was already over. Her eyes narrowed at the thought and she looked back at the red headed rurouni. 

"So that's all they wanted. There isn't anything else happening, ne?"

"Well....."

"Kenshinnnnnnnnn."

Kenshin gave a small chuckle and told Kaoru "no, there is nothing else happening with the police. However, I did want to warn you about the killer."

Kaoru looked at him puzzled. Why would she have to be warned? 

"The killer is apparently offering a prize to the victims to allow themselves to be hunted. If they can make it through the night and to where the money is hidden then they win and receive the money."

"That's disturbing, but why...?"

"Why warn you?" She nodded at him. "The victims that the killer chooses are more dangerous each time. I am afraid that a Kendo instructor such as you would make a tempting target to him."

"Baka, if I'm a tempting target then you must be the grand prize."

"Oro?"

"Baka."

Kenshin wiped the surprised look off his face. "Gomen Kaoru, I had not thought of that. I was more worried about you and Sano and Yahiko, that I was."

Kaoru's eyes widened in fear. "The boys, we have to warn them before..."

"It is all right Kaoru dono, I warned them earlier before dinner, that I did. I just wanted to tell you about it when we had more time to talk."

Kaoru didn't know if she should feel happy that he wanted to talk to her about it in depth or insulted that he felt she needed more then the quick warning he must have given the guys. She looked into Kenshin's face and noticed that he was looking at her with loving concern. She sighed, deciding that that look was enough to forgive him any insult, and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

Kenshin was a little startled when Kaoru rested her head on his shoulder but he hid it and reached his arm around her. They sat there awhile and quietly enjoyed the night and each other.

************************************************************************

Chapter10b

Zenko was getting pissed off. He had been following that green kimonoed bitch around since last night and she still wouldn't teach him what he needed to know. 

And he knew she could teach him. If he were ever going to hunt down the bastards that snuffed him he would need to be able to wrap his hands around their necks when he found them. Right now that wasn't possible. 

So he stood there watching her watch the red head. He couldn't see what was so important about the guy but she was sticking to him like glue and until she finished her business with him they weren't going anywhere. 

He wondered what was up with that. Most of the time she seemed to be complacent, practically Zen like in her regard for the man. Every now and then though she looked like she was thinking the same thoughts about red that he was thinking about the assholes that had killed him. As he wasn't completely stupid he knew enough not to ask. Those few times she had let her anger overtake her for a moment he had felt pathetically glad that he was already dead. At those times he had had the feeling that if he had made so much as a wrong move she would have fried him on the spot. And she wasn't even angry with him.

Still if nothing was going to happen for awhile you'd think that she could use the time to show him how to touch things. She could do it, he'd seen her do the laundry (sort of, actually that still confused him). If she could touch clothing and poles then why couldn't he learn to do the same? Besides, he was getting tired of accidentally falling through walls every time he forgot and went and leaned against one. 

And then there was the issue of his feet. 

He kept trying not to look at them, or rather at where they ought to be, but he wasn't having much success. The weird thing was they still felt like they were still there. If he wasn't looking at them then he would have sworn that his feet were attached to his legs and firmly planted on the ground. As soon as he looked down though it was another matter.

His legs where still there to just below his knees, then they started to grow indistinct. By the time you got to the space just above his ankles there just wasn't anything there anymore. 

He looked back over to his green kimonoed companion and wondered how she had gotten so lucky as to have died in something that was long enough to hide her nonexistent feet. Not that he wanted to drag around in an over long kimono or even a pair of formal hakama but an every day pair of the pleated pants would be nice around now. Even if they didn't reach to the ground the size of the pant leg would probably block his view better than the European pants he had on now. 

He sighed and moved his attention towards the red head sitting with a young woman and then back to the kimonoed bitch. She was smiling at the scene like she was watching some goofy romantic play. Actually, now that he thought about it, he'd noticed that she hadn't gotten unaccountably mad at the small man ever since she had dumped him into the wash tub. That incident seemed to have broken the mood that had created her anger in the first place. 

Zenko, bored out of his mind, grumbled in frustration to himself and was about to take another run at getting the woman to teach him something when red's girl went into the dojo to prepare for bed. The Unnamed Woman in Kimono headed off for a meeting with the red head leaving Zenko to stand there, fuming. Pissed off he walked over to the nearest tree and took a swing at it.

Forgetting once again that he was insubstantial. 

Zenko passed through the tree and part way into the ground before he was able to control his sinking. Luckily for his mental well being he didn't realize just how stupid he looked with his ass in the air and his head and shoulders stuck in the ground. He swore at his predicament and started to pull himself back into an upright position. After a lot of grunting and groaning and the near exhausting of an impressive collection of obscenities he managed to drag himself back into an upright position. Exhausted he staggered over to lean against the same tree and, stumbling through it again, gave voice to one of his favourite sayings. 

"SON OF A BITCH THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING TO ME."

That did it. 

He was going to get that bitch to teach him what he needed to know right now. After that he was going to track down the bastards that had killed him and fillet them. Decision made he stalked his way over to where the green kimono and the red head were talking.

It was time that these things stopped happening to him and happened to others. It was time to hunt those bastards down. It was time to stop falling through trees. 

It was just fucking time.

End of Chapter 10 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro owns Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just borrowing them. So please don't sue me. I'm broker than broke.

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

Rating: R

Info: It's the question and answer chapter. Arrrgggg.

Chapter 11a

Kenshin looked up at the night sky with a warm glow in his heart. Despite everything that had happened and everything that was happening the brief moment he held Kaoru in his arms made none of it seem to matter. 

Unfortunately times like that don't last. He felt the heat that Kaoru had left along his body leave, suddenly sucked away by the presence that sat itself in the spot that the young woman had vacated minutes before. He turned and found with no great surprise that he was sitting next to the woman in the sea green kimono. 

"Shall we talk?" 

"Yes, that we should."

They both stared at each other for a moment as if waiting for the other to speak. The Sea Green Lady gave a small smile and said, "I believe you should go first, you probably have more questions to ask than I do. 

Kenshin nodded in acceptance and asked his first question. "When we first meet you seemed rather..... Kenshin's sentence drifted off as he thought how to phrase the last word. "

The girl took pity on him and said. "Scatterbrained?"

"Ah, yes, only now you seem quite focused, what changed?"

The Sea Green Lady smiled slightly and said "I found you."

Kenshin's eyes widened momentarily to the size of small dinner plates. "Oro, what do you mean, you found me?"

The Lady leaned back against one of the dojo's supports, as if getting comfortable for the long haul. "After I died I started to search for you. I really don't know why, but it has been the one thing that kept me going. However, during the last few years I started to realize that I was no longer keeping track of time the way I use to. Days would seem to pass that I would later learn had actually been months. It became harder and harder to concentrate on things. I think...," she said. " I think I was losing myself. In a short time I believe that I was going to just stop being, or at least stop being here." She smiled at him again. "Then I found you."

She looked over at Kenshin, staring at him as if to memorize his face. "If you think I was bad when you first talked to me you should have seen me when I first found you. My mind was an echo of what it is today. All the time I watched you and all the time you where gone I gathered myself back together and after I had talked with you a couple of times the rest of it just seemed to snap back into place." 

Kenshin interrupted. "Does this mean you remember who you where before you died?"

"No, it does not," she replied softly. "But I doubt that who I was really matters. She paused for a moment to gather her explanation. " I may have left people to mourn me. I may have left people I should have been looking after. So I have to think that the fact that I don't remember may be something of a blessing. The memory of not being there for them or that my disappearance may have caused them pain, this memory can not hurt me because it doesn't exist." 

Kenshin looked into her eyes. "Perhaps," he said. "But perhaps the thought that those people are out there and you can not remember them hurts far more then watching their pain ever could have."

The girl looked away from him. "Perhaps." She shifted a bit as if needing to find a more comfortable position. "Do you have any more questions? She asked.

"Several, that I do."

"Then please, go on."

Kenshin nodded and continued to the next thing that had been bothering him. "If you died under that tree why did it take you so long to follow me? I was right there."

"I was stuck."

"Stuck?"

"I was tied to the spot I died in for two weeks." A vague look came over her face as she delved back into the memory. "At least I think it was two weeks. Either way I wasn't able to move from under that tree until a local woodcutter in the area came to cut it up for firewood and found my body." Her mouth quirked up into a half smile. "Actually I had to wait until after I was buried until I was able to move out of the area at all. By then you where long gone. I did try to track you with the rumours about you that I picked up along the way. However, I didn't have enough power at the time to ask anyone questions, or even let myself be seen."

Kenshin winced inside at the thought of being aware of being dead while stuck under a tree for two weeks. 

"Next question?"

"Hana says that you are a vengeful ghost, that she does."

"Yeah well, Hana's been rather angry with me ever since I killed her grandson."

This announcement brought Kenshin to his feet and he looked at the woman in shock. She stared back at him as if daring him to judge her. The swordsman felt a soul numbing sadness as he took that death as well as any others that might have followed into his heart as his own responsibility.

A look of pure incredulity settled onto the dead girl's face and she startled him by standing up and planting her fist in his stomach. Kenshin slid off the veranda to his knees, fighting to recover his lost breath. 

The Sea Green Lady looked down at him, her face cold. "Don't take that death on. He isn't worth it."

Kenshin, wheezing a bit, asked "why, what did he do to you?"

The ghost sat down again and rearranged her self against the post. "Did Hana talk about having a granddaughter?"

Kenshin, looking confused at what seemed to be a change of subject, dragged himself up to sit beside her. "Hai, she did mention one."

The Lady sighed. "Shioko was a beautiful young woman. Just the fact that she could see me and talk to me saved me at a time when I think I was going insane from loneliness. However, even if I hadn't been dead I would have wanted to be her friend. I have never met anyone who was as alive as she was. It was impossible for anyone not to notice and be drawn to her and she never turned away from anyone. To her everyone was equal; everyone was worthy of being a friend."

Kenshin felt a tendril of dread start to wind its way through his abused stomach. "So what happened to her?" He asked.

"She disappeared. Earlier in the day both Hana and I felt worried about her but we brushed it off. It wasn't until I finally meet up with Hana while looking for Shioko that we realized something was truly wrong. We didn't even have to say anything to each other. Meeting someone else with the same worry crystallized it into pure panic."

"We tore the area apart looking for her. When she hadn't come home by nightfall Shioko's parents contacted the police and over the next few days, three actually, the police and all of her friends and family searched for her."

"You found her, didn't you?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "I was looking for her in the woods; I had run out of places to search in the city." She stopped for a moment and blinked rapidly as if to ward off tears. Then so quietly that Kenshin had to strain to hear it she said, "it was the first time I ever felt someone dieing, the first time I ever felt drawn to a death." 

She cleared her throat and continued. "I found her inside of an old shack, chained to the floor. For the three days that she had been missing she had been tortured, raped and starved. She died in my arms and all the time all she could ask was why, why would Tsuneo do that to her. After she died she didn't stay, which considering what happened later was probably for the best."

Kenshin dreaded to ask but did so anyway "and Tsuneo was?"

"Hana's grandson. Not to mention Shioko's brother."

"How......?"

"How could he?"

Kenshin nodded.

"When you met Hana I believe you notice how she covers over a marshmallow centre with several layers of nastiness?"

"Yes." Kenshin answered once again looking confused.

"Tsuneo could do the same thing but it turned out that he was layering friendliness and courteousness around what was actually an empty void. At his centre he was dead and he believed that everyone around him was nothing but shadow puppets that where equally as dead."

"Shioko was the only fly in that ointment. Even he could tell she was truly alive and for whatever reason he felt he had to take that from her. To crush what she had and he didn't. So I hunted him down and killed him."

Kenshin's confused look grew larger. "There seems to be a lot of that story missing."

She nodded. "Yes, but I have no desire to go through all of it again. Suffice it to say that those where the highlights and all, perhaps more, then you need to know about that subject. If it makes you feel any better he was the first and last person I killed. I can never be sorry that I did it but it doesn't mean I ever want to do it again." 

Kenshin actually did feel relived that the woman he had killed, however accidental, had not become a multiple murderer. In fact he could understand the path she had taken, for the events that led up to it were far too terrible. However, what comforted him most was the fact that she had no desire too tread that path again. This was something that Kenshin could also understand very well.

The Sea Green Lady's gaze suddenly became unfocused and she looked off into what appeared to Kenshin to be thin air. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing. However I think it's your turn to answer a few questions."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything you know about the murder you were helping the police with. That includes anything you know about the other murders as well."

Kenshin nodded and settled back against his own post before giving her a run down of the afternoon's information. 

************************************************************************

Chapter 11b 

Zenko felt briefly pissed off at the girl in the green kimono for dismissing him to the red head as nothing. He got over it as soon as he realized that that same red head actually had some information that he might need. He wondered if maybe he should have stuck around and watched him instead of searching after the other ghost when she disappeared from the crime scene. 

Listening to the swordsman reeling off the information he had gathered Zenko found that he was becoming angrier than he had thought possible. That those bastards had taken him on was one thing but from the sounds of it they were even going after desperate kids and that really pissed him off.

Not that Zenko had ever been a model of goodness because yes, he did have kids working for him. They made some of the best thieves he had ever seen. However, he made damn sure that those same kids where taken care of. The last guy he had under him that had taken to hurting one of them had been beaten into a bloody pulp before being tossed out of the place. He just wouldn't put up with that kind of shit. 

When he caught up with those guys he was going to take his time killing them. 

Just as soon as he figured out how to do it. 

In the middle of reds recitation Zenko noticed something black and fluttery at the edge of his awareness. He didn't see the other two stand up in reaction to it, but he did notice when a fast moving form came out of the dark and made a very familiar slicing motion in front of the girl before disappearing back into the shadows.

The gangster was off after it in a flash, leaving the uproar that the other two were in behind him. There was no way he was letting this guy go. 

If he followed him he would take him to the rest of them. Once he knew where they were he could go back to that kimonoed... woman and learn what he needed to know to take them out. 

The man in front of him moved amazingly fast but Zenko kept up with no problem. He didn't get tired or out of breath so running full out was no longer a problem. He could keep it up all day if need be. 

Zenko felt a prickly sensation all over his body as he suddenly realized that he wasn't alone. Sure the other guy was there ahead of him but that wasn't what he felt. Every now and then something brushed against him that seemed to be almost welcoming him. Once he could feel them they started to take on a physical form that he could see. Whatever they were they moved in perfect sync with the killer. The gangster could only make them out as black tendrils, rather like long smudges of drawing charcoal on white paper. They followed the killer who was oblivious to them as they drifted over and around him. Like a sentient cloak they were constantly wrapping themselves around his body as if in a futile attempt to squeeze the life from him. For no matter how they shifted and contracted they couldn't pull enough power together to hurt the man much less be noticed by him. 

Zenko realized with some horror that each of those smudges of darkness was a ghost, like him. There were, he noticed, a lot more than just three of them. 

A hell of a lot more. 

End of Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro owns them. I can only dream. Please don't sue. 

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

Rating: R

Info: The author sits here and gnaws at her fingers, worrying that she is losing it. By it she means the story (the other it she lost long ago. She found it again a few years ago but then she put it away somewhere safe and forgot where that was, oh well). Please give me an opinion, I could use the feedback.

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 12a

Kenshin and the Sea Green Lady both turned a moment too late. Like a dark wave the killer swept past them, dealing his blow to the girl in passing. 

Because she was keeping her body visible and touchable the killer actually felt the usual resistance of a blade moving though flesh. If he had stuck around afterwards he would have been amazed to see the lady fall apart. Literally. 

Kenshin reached out for her as she fell backwards while coming undone. First her blue green kimono simply blinked out of existence. Kenshin noticed, with a part of his mind that always analyzed everything, that she did in fact not have any feet. 

Unfortunately the rest of her did not vanish as easily as her outer clothing did. 

With eyes wide in panic and her mouth opened in a soundless scream the ghost's body arced back against the air before fracturing like a piece of pottery improperly fired in a kiln. The shards that had once made up the whole of her fell off, disappearing as they shattered to the ground. The entire event happened so quickly that when Kenshin made it to her it was in time to catch at nothing but the air. 

He looked around at the empty courtyard, worried. "Ghost dono?" He turned around to check the dojo behind him and noticed a letter pinned to one of the posts with a kunai.

Kenshin used one of the few swear words he remembered from the bakumatsu. He knew that his abilities were a bit off balance since Kyoto but to let someone attack and leave a note before..... Kenshin shook his head ruefully; there really wasn't anything he could have done. The man had come out of nowhere. His presence, the ki that Kenshin could read others by had been missing. Although Kenshin had seen him go past he had felt nothing but emptiness before, during, and after the attack.

That and the man's speed almost reminded him of Seta Soujiro. He didn't seem to be quite that fast thank goodness but combined with the inability to sense him it probably made him seem faster than he really was. Also, even though he had been unable to read Seta's intentions in a battle, the boy had not been emotionless. True, those emotions had been locked away and layered over by a sense of amusement but Kenshin had been able to a least sense his presence if not what he would do.

That hadn't been the case here. 

Kenshin walked over and pulled the little throwing knife out of the note. Tucking the blade into the sleeve of his gi he opened the letter and started to read. 

************

"It was him, it was him, it was him, it was.... "

*no*

"He came back, he came back, he..."

*No*

"It was Tsuneo, it w..."

*NO IT WASN'T* 

The ghost's scattered pieces would have continued to argue with each other but those parts that held her common sense were already moving towards one another. As each piece met up with another they clicked back into place like some grisly jigsaw puzzle. Those voices that had continued to talk or scream or sing half-forgotten melodies stilled one by one as they were joined to the whole. When the last bit of her snapped into place the will power that let her keep her presence in the world reasserted itself. With a push of that power she reached out and parted the shroud that separated the world of the living from where she had fallen to. 

************

Kenshin quickly tucked the letter he had been reading into his sleeve when he felt something grasp at reality and twist it. Turning towards the disturbance he saw the Sea Green Lady step out of the air. 

"Ghost dono what..... ?" His sentence bled off as he looked into the dead girl's eyes. Where they had originally been a light brown with hints of amber, they were now a gold only slightly tainted by the darker colour they once held. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear Hana describing the ghost's eyes as, "brown, probably a very light brown by now." 

"Ghost dono, your eyes..."

The girl closed those same eyes and sighed. "They've gotten lighter, haven't they?"

"Hai." Kenshin waited a moment to see if she would explain. When it appeared that she would not he asked her. "Ghost dono what happened to you? I would not have thought that a sword would bother you at all, that I would not."

"It wasn't actually the sword that did that to me," she told him. "It was being startled."

"Startled?" Kenshin said in some disbelief. 

"Hai. Staying in this world takes a certain amount of will power. Startle me enough and I can lose myself for a moment."

"And your eyes?"

She hesitated a moment before answering. "Every time I expend a lot of energy they get lighter. I suspect that when I lose the colour in them entirely that I will no longer be able to keep myself here. Did they change much?"

"Well.... they use to be more brown than gold and now they are more gold than brown." Kenshin said, not knowing how to explain it any better. 

The ghost nodded, "oh well it was bound to happen sometime. I couldn't go around not using large amounts of energy forever."

The ghost looked around the garden for a moment. "Enough about me. Did the killer leave anything?"

"Ah no," Kenshin said, mindful to avoid letting the letter in his sleeve make crinkly noises. He had read enough of it to know that he didn't want to involve anyone else. In fact now that he knew that the ghost could actually be injured he hoped to divert her attention away from the killer before further harm came to her. 

The ghost had a feeling that the red head wasn't telling her everything but she couldn't be certain. She knew she might be reading him wrong as she was still shaken by the attack. After another glance around the grounds her drifting mind finally realized that Zenko was gone. 

"Ghost dono?"

She started. "Yes?"

"It would appear that we can't do anything more tonight. I will be up early tomorrow and if you would like we can continue then."

"Errr yes, that would be fine," she said, glad not to have to come up with some excuse to leave. Zenko's absence was bothering her and she still couldn't quite shake the feeling that the killer had been Tsuneo despite the fact that he was dead and definitely gone. So before she went looking for the other ghost she wanted to quietly check on Hana. "Until tomorrow then." Not willing to expend even a small amount of energy she actually let Kenshin walk her to the gate rather than disappearing in some dramatic manner.

At the gate they bowed to each other and said goodnight. As soon as Kenshin slid the gate closed behind her the big rurouni smile that he had kept plastered to his face was wiped away. Eyes narrowing and taking on a darker hue he took the letter out and opening it started to read it again from the beginning. 

************************************************************************

Chapter 12b

The ghost hurried through the streets to Hana's house. Still shaken by her recent loss of self she was unable to move as quickly as she would have liked to. Worry followed her. A baseless worry she was sure but like all unreasoning dread she wouldn't be able to shake it until she saw that Hana, at least, was safe. 

Tsuneo was dead, she was sure of that. In her anger at what he had done, in her fear of what he actually was, and in her sadness at what had been lost she'd found the ability to avenge Shioko's death. 

It hadn't been pretty.

She knew she had lost herself another way the day she achieved revenge for Shioko's death. She kept thinking that one-day she would regret it. 

But it hadn't happened yet.

It was also the day she learned to focus enough to effect the world around her. Still, she would have gladly given it up if Shioko could still be here, happily charming everyone she met with a word and a smile. 

************

This late at night the area where Hana ran her business was quiet and empty. The dead girl hurried through the closed shops, glad that Hana kept her home and business close to each other. Having picked up some speed as she went she closed the last of the distance to Hana's place so fast that when she stopped she actually skidded the last few feet. 

Hana's house sat quiet and bathed in moonlight. The Sea Green Lady had a good feel for the living as well as the dead and she could sense the presence of three people in the house. So Hana probably had some of her family over and there was nothing to worry about. 

The ghost sighed, she realized that it wasn't good enough. She hadn't been able to sense the killer until the moment he had been upon her. She hadn't even gotten a good look at the man. The only reason she still worried that it was somehow Tsuneo was that it had felt like him. That same emptiness that she had felt in Hana's grandson had been present in the man that had just tried to kill her. 

An emptiness they could only seem to fill by hurting and killing things.

The Sea Green Lady couldn't really get cold but she wrapped her arms around herself anyway. Some chills are from more than just bad weather. 

The ghost crept carefully up to Hana's house. The old woman's threat from earlier was still fresh in her mind. The dead girl was quite certain that Hana wouldn't hesitate to get rid of her that way. 

After all she had done it to her grandson.

Which, she reminded herself, was the other reason that the killer couldn't possibly be Tsuneo. Not only was he dead but he was definitely gone. She started to feel herself relax; of course she was worrying over nothing. 

And then the door slid open.

If the Sea Green Lady had had a beating heart it would have been in her throat. She stepped back, wondering how she would talk her way out of this with Hana when a young girl, about five years old, peeked out around the door. 

The little girl blinked and fisted at her sleepy eyes a bit before focusing on the woman before her. The lady just stared at her like she was scared of her. The girl giggled, the laughter brought on by the thought that maybe the woman thought she was a ghost. 

Although she didn't know why the little girl was laughing the Sea Green Lady smiled back at the child in response to the laughter.

"Hello," she said to the small person in front of her.

"Hello," the little girl said. The word a bit muffled by a sudden attack of shyness. Now that the woman was actually talking to her she felt a tad nervous with the stranger. Oops.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she said.

"Aa, then I should go," the ghost told the girl.

"Oh. Where?"

The Sea Green Lady held back part of the smile that threatened to overtake her face. She was afraid that if she didn't it would turn into full-blown laughter. "I have to go find someone I know."

"Who?"

Another smile. "His name is Zenko; he's a bit of a goof."

"Giggle. Is he funny?"

"Very."

"Giggle."

Realizing that Hana could show up at any time the lady started to back away from the child. "You should go back to bed before your grandmother gets worried." 

"Ok." The child turned to go. "Lady?"

"Hai?"

"My name is Shioko, what's yours?" She turned back to look at the woman. The lady was looking at her in absolute terror. Scared, the little girl quickly turned around again, suspecting that something icky was sneaking up behind her and that was what was scaring the woman.

"Shioko? I'm so sorry."

The girl turned back to see a very sad Sea Green Lady looking at her.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

The Lady started at the question, hesitating a moment before answering. "I'm afraid I've forgotten what my name is," she said. 

The little girl giggled again. "Will you tell me when you remember it again?"

The Lady smiled and nodded. "Sure, now you really should go back inside."

"Ok, oyasumi nasai, lady." 

"Oyasumi nasai, Shioko-chan."

The ghost waited until the girl went back into the house and closed the door before staggering away. Her legs trembled more now then they had after she had been shattered.

She lurched her way over to another building and leaned against it for several minutes. 

It took those few minutes to calm herself down. Finally, she decided that that was enough shivering and shaking. The girl was not the Shioko she had known any more than the killer was Tsuneo. 

She pulled herself together, smiling at the thought that at least this time it wasn't literally. It was time to find the annoying dead guy. She had left Zenko to his own devices for too long. The ghost was a fledgling but he had more than enough anger in him to tap the same abilities she could. The man was trouble just waiting to happen. With a sigh and a final look back at Hana's house she went off in search of the dead gangster.

End of Chapter 12

Note: The Sea Green Lady's eyes are not meant to be like Kenshin's. It's just that yellow seemed the colour that they would turn from brown. Eventually, if she lost enough power (although there is more to that than what she told Kenshin), her pupils would be transparent. If that happened then her entire eyeball would appear white (and creepy).


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro and a whole lot of other people own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not. Oh well.

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

Rating: R, swearing, death, murder, blood and all around nastiness.

Replies: Mara thanks for the feedback. Actually I don't mind Zenko's head all that much, although we have had a few fights over his language. Fights that he usually wins. The person who's head I really don't like being in is the killers, he doesn't just make my skin crawl, he makes the under my skin crawl.

Zosocrowe thanks for the encouragement. I'm glad that you like the Sea Green Lady. While I haven't thought of her much since I was nine (which was a very long time ago) I was rather glad (and surprised) when she reappeared for this story. 

Thanks to both of you for reviewing so faithfully. Enjoy (I hope).

Author's question (to herself mostly): Why does the end of this story keep getting further and further away?

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 13a

Saitou had spent a long day going over the autopsy report and filling out the paperwork that accompanied it. He gave out a contented sigh a he signed the last paper and slipped it into its assigned folder. Although he much preferred a hands on approach to his work he found a certain satisfaction in putting the information down on paper. Arranging the facts into neat columns gave order to an otherwise chaotic case.

However, he had had enough of both the case and the paperwork. Besides, he had more pleasurable things to look forward to tonight. He was happily contemplating those things when someone knocked on his door.

Saitou had just been in the act of standing up when the timid rapping caused him to freeze. Giving a little grumble he sat down again and called out for his visitor to enter. 

A young constable slid nervously through the door. Saitou glared at him for a moment before placing him as one of the two officers who had found their one and only witness to the recent murders. Remembering the old woman he wasn't sure if he should give the boy a good review or make him walk the cemetery beat just on principal. 

*Ah,* he thought. *It isn't the boy's fault that the witness turned out to be a harpy who could peel paint from a wall with a glance.*

"Constable...?"

"Yoshitomi Fujio, sir."

"Constable Yoshitomi," Saitou said nodding. "What can I do for you?"

Startled by the older man's politeness the young police officer froze for a moment. "I was just about to go on patrol when this arrived for you sir." The boy handed him an envelope that bore Saitou's alias and nothing else.

Saitou took the letter; mildly wondering what bet the young man must have lost to have to have become his delivery boy. "Thank you constable. If there isn't anything else you may go."

The younger police officer bowed deeply to the older one and said, "thank you Inspector Fujita san."

Saitou smirked at the tone of relief in the young man's voice and briefly froze the young man again by calling out a pleasant good night to the boy as he left. 

The now extremely flustered young man turned and squeaked out a good night to his superior officer before dashing through the office door to safety. 

As the door swung itself shut Saitou leaned back in his chair and indulged in an evil grin. He was always amused when politeness from the right person at the right time could be just as frightening to someone as menace would be.

His amusement died off as he looked at the letter in his hands and giving a little sigh of annoyance he ripped the outer layer off of the missive and opening it, began to read.

************ 

Zenko was pissed off.

He wandered the streets blindly, not really paying attention to the fact that he was headed back to the dojo. 

He had found his killer.

He had followed him, attaching himself to the bastard like a remora to a shark. Initially he figured that the guy would lead him back to the rest of the gang.

What a joke that was. 

In the few hours since he had found him he had followed the man home. He had watched him at his work. He had even trailed him to some nowhere spot where the guy just sat as if he were waiting for a play to start. 

He would have still been there, watching the guy and waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive if it hadn't been for the others.

The ghosts that followed the killer had become more and more real to Zenko the longer he was with them. Eventually a couple of them had actually started to look like people again and he had been able to talk with them.

So now he knew everything that they did about the killer and the information angered him beyond all reason. On top of that he found the fact that there was no gang to be extremely disturbing. He hated the thought that that one asshole had managed to take him down.

Zenko grumbled to himself and sat down on a handy crate. He was so distracted with his own irritation that he didn't even notice that he hadn't fallen through the box.

And it was while he was in this pissed off state that the Sea Green Lady finally found him. 

************************************************************************

Chapter 13b

The watcher was very happy with the way things were shaping up. While thinking things out over dinner he had come up with several wonderful ideas. They had created a fair bit of work but that extra effort would help to take care of a lot of future problems. Besides, this game was going to be the best he'd ever had and that alone was worth the additional exertion. 

For the moment, however, he could just sit back and enjoy the show. Everything was ready; all that was needed was for the players to take their places. Before the game between him and the hitokiri began he had an opening act planned that would not only be entertaining but would also give him a chance to see Battousai in action before he went up against him himself. 

He had no worries that the hitokiri had accepted his invitation. After he killed the girl in front of the man he was sure that the assassins pride would send him after him even without the invitation to the game. The letter was just so the manslayer would know what the stakes were. With his woman's life on the line he was sure that Battousai would act. Having seen the watcher's killing move the hitokiri had to know just how vulnerable he and everyone around him would be should he chose to ignore the invitation. 

He had actually considered kidnapping the Kamiya girl to hold as extra leverage but had decided against it. With nothing more than a threat he had acquired a hostage without the problem of dragging the woman around and keeping her alive at the same time. 

With a slight frown the killer remembered something that was bothering him and pulled his sword from it's sheath to look at the blade. 

The cutting edge of the sword caught what little light there was and reflected it back into the killer's eyes. The blade was clean and well polished and that was what was worrying him. 

The blade should have been stained when he had killed the woman in the blue green kimono. True he had performed chiburi as he'd speed away in the dark, but even so he would have expected some blood to cling to the blade. He shook his head and sheathed his sword. It didn't matter. She was dead, he had felt the blade go through her body. The only reasonable explanation was that he had just done a better than usual job of flicking the blood off of the weapon. 

Mystery shelved for the moment he turned his attention back to what would soon be the stage to his little drama. Every play needed surprises and revelations. These ones should prove deadly. 

He couldn't wait. 

************************************************************************

Chapter 13c

The Sea Green Lady was staring at Zenko in amazement. The dead gangster had actually managed to sit down on something and, as far as she could tell, was unaware that he had done so. It was as she had expected. She was sure when she met him that the other ghost was a natural. He would quickly pick up the skills that had taken her years and a tragedy to acquire.

Of course it made sense, as he was very free with his anger. Strong emotions were what held power in the land of the dead. Usually no matter how enraged or sad or in love someone was when he or she passed they often had trouble holding onto the emotion. It all tended to fade away once they were no longer real to the rest of the world. 

It had been that way with her, until Shioko.

In Zenko's case he didn't seem to be losing his edge at all and that was why he would soon have the power and skills he needed to take his revenge. All the dead girl could do, other that make sure he didn't hurt an innocent, was get out of his way or help. 

Since she had already decided to help she resolved to get Zenko up and moving again. His anger was fine but right now he was letting it chase his mind in circles. Stepping as close to him as she could without physical contact she looked down at him and asked him, "Zenko, do you realize that you're actually touching something?"

Zenko started, not having noticed her standing there. "What are you talking about?" He asked, looking down at his body. 

His eyes were suddenly wide as he realized what she meant. He was sitting. 

Shocked, he quickly lost the mindset that had allowed him touch a physical object. He gave a quick grunt of surprise and fell through the wooden box. He downward motion was arrested suddenly when a hand grabbed one of his, preventing him from sinking into the ground under the crate. 

He looked up to see the Sea Green Lady smirking down at him as she held him on to him by one of his hands. With a quick yank she pulled him to his feet (more or less). 

Zenko scowled at her for a moment and then turned back to the crate, shaking his hand free from her grasp as he did. Experimentally he gave the box a poke, frowning at it when his finger went through it. Annoyed, he started to jab at the container repeatedly.

"Uh Zenko, if you keep doing that you might..."

"Son of a bitch." The other ghost yelled as his finger jammed painfully against the wooden box. He danced away from it, shaking his hand to rid himself of the pain.

"... hurt yourself." The Lady finished. 

The dead gangster glared at her as he cradled his sore hand against his body. "This wouldn't happen if you'd just teach me what I need to know," he told her.

"Zenko," she said, exasperation clear in her voice. "You're already doing things after a day that took me years to learn." She waved her hand towards the crate to emphasise what she was talking about. "By the time you find these guys you'll be more than ready for them."

"Guy." Zenko said, staring at the ground.

"Pardon?"

"It's only one guy and I've already found him." 

The Sea Green Lady nodded, not really surprised that there was only one killer. "So, who is he and where is he?" She asked him.

Zenko started to laugh, but not happily. "Right now," he said. He's sitting on the roof of a building, acting like he's waiting for a damn circus to start. As for who he is...." Zenko's laughter grew until he was doubled over with desperate glee. "As for who he is he's a cop." The ghost looked up at the Lady so he could see part of the shock he had felt a few hours ago. "In fact the bastard was there the next day, standing over me, over my body I mean." His laughter died quickly and the ghost sighed, shaking his head as if to rid himself of that image.

"He's a police officer." The dead girl began, the sentence bleeding off into thought. *So if he's a cop than he heard about me and he knows Kenshin was know as Battousai and he keeps choosing more and more dangerous prey so.... * "Son of a bitch."

Zenko looked at the girl in shock, never expecting to hear his own line said back to him. "Nani?" he asked her.

"You said he's waiting for something, ne?" 

"Yah, so?" Zenko asked her, confusion written on his face.

"Where?"

Zenko pointed to the direction from which he had come. "That way, about two miles, I think."

"Let's go."

The dead girl started to hurry off in the indicated direction. Zenko hesitated for a moment before moving off after her. "What's the big deal anyway? I mean, I want the guy dead, *after I hurt him for a few months*, but he isn't going anywhere."

"I know, but he isn't waiting for the circus." 

"He's waiting for his next game to start."

************************************************************************ 

Chapter 13d

Kenshin moved through the streets, passing unnoticed by those that travelled the same road with him. Moving like this, silent and deadly, was one of the skills he had learned as a shadow assassin. Like his sword it was something he had never quite dared to put down.

He used this skill even though it was unlikely that the killer was currently stalking him. Still, he felt it was best not to take any chances. The letter had contained a place and a start time for the game but Kenshin suspected that the murderer would abide by the rules of the contest only so long as he was winning.

Given the tone of both of the letters that Kenshin had seen he was certain that the man had a healthy dose of arrogance in his make-up. Despite his caution the rurouni felt that the killer would not feel any need to make sure that Kenshin was coming. He doubted that the murderer could even conceive of someone who would ignore him or deviate from his carefully set plans. 

Kenshin bared his teeth in a humourless smile. In this case the killer was right. Kenshin knew that there was no way that he could allow the threat to Kaoru dono go unanswered. So he would do as the letter directed, he would play the game.

Who the winner would be was another matter.

Because, just as he couldn't allow the danger that he had placed Kaoru in to be ignored neither could he allow the man who instigated that risk to continue his deadly competitions. If Kenshin lost here not only would Kaoru still be in danger, because he couldn't trust that the killer wouldn't go after her, but the man would still continue to run the games, killing for amusement.

Because to him another's pain and death was nothing more than an evenings entertainment.

Kenshin felt a shudder run through him, as if someone had walked over his grave. He had often feared that he could have become like the man he now hunted. In fact if it hadn't been for Tomoe he felt it would have been a certainty. When they had met he had already felt himself slipping into madness. A madness he had created for himself, an insanity that he had in fact welcomed as a relief to the guilt he had kept locked away behind the hitokiri's mask. 

Even though he had felt that it was necessary, he had never liked killing. However that would have changed if he had ever given into the darkness that had slowly been eating away at him when he met Tomoe. The thought of how narrowly he had escaped becoming someone like the killer, someone who killed for no other reason than pleasure, could still send a wave of nausea through his system. 

*We hate that in others what we most fear in ourselves*, he thought. Which was probably why he felt such a strong sense of loathing for the one he was hunting. He shook his thought off; he had arrived at the place specified by the letter. 

The area was an open space between several warehouse like buildings. During the day it was probably busy with shipments and people moving in and out of the area. Now it was empty and so bereft of life that even the silence seemed to mourn its loss. 

Kenshin cast out with his mind, searching for anyone in the area. Much to his surprise he felt the return of a very strong ki. He looked across the space and into the shadows that hid the other man, much the way the shadows he was now lurking in hid him. 

"Let's get this over with."

Kenshin jerked at the other man's voice and he stepped towards it in disbelief. The other swordsman stepped out of the darkness to meet him and Kenshin found himself staring in stunned silence at former Shinsengumi captain, Saitou Hajime. 

End of Chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro and a whole lot of other people that do not include myself own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just borrowing them because a character I came up with when I was nine started to jump up and down in my head insisting to be allowed to play with them. So please don't sue me. I'm broke. I am also repeating myself, again.

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

Rating: R.

Info: I'm sorry that this one was a little longer getting out and I'm afraid the next one will be even longer. I am trying to write action and I'm afraid that I am not all that good at it. My brain just seems to freeze up or shy away for it when I try to do it. Gomen.

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 14a

Saitou Hajime arrived at the meeting place described in the letter, wondering if its writer would appear as promised. If so then tonight should see the murders game playing come to an end. Assuming, of course, that this wasn't more of a trap than it appeared to be. 

Of course, Saitou had no intention of playing by the killer's rules. About the only one he would follow was the instruction to come alone. He had no fear of the murderer (or any man for that matter) and while the game player was proficient it was obvious that he had never gone up against a truly skilled fighter. Taking the man down shouldn't be a problem.

Saitou's mind swept the area for what his eyes could not see. *There he is,* he thought. The policeman pinpointed the presence of a very strong ki coming from the shadows on the other side of the open space.

"Let's get this over with," he said as he stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight. He felt the other's ki flare at the same time he saw the shadow of a man jerk and step towards him.

Saitou had his hand on the hilt of his sword, preparing to draw, when his opponent stepped completely into the light. The wolf froze and although he didn't physically react internally Saitou's mouth dropped open and his eye's bugged out to three times their normal size. Standing there, looking as shocked as the policeman felt, stood Himura Battousai. For one impossible moment the wolf eyed samurai actually believed that the former hitokiri had completely lost it and was running around slicing up innocent citizens. 

He dismissed the idea (regretfully), but he didn't relax his posture. Just because he suspected that the killer had decided increase the game's ante by including both of them in the contest didn't mean that Battousai had figured it out. He hoped he wouldn't have to beat some sense into the rurouni's skull. As much as he wanted a rematch against the smaller man he would be damned if he would do it for someone else's pleasure. 

************

It took him a few moments of stunned silence but once Kenshin's mind started to work again he rejected any idea that Saitou was the killer. As much as the older man tended to rub him the wrong way the rurouni knew that he would never be the instigator of something as dishonourable as these games. 

Besides, Kenshin had fought Saitou enough times to know the weight and feel of his ki. While the policeman was shielding a large part of it at the moment, so as not to give his true abilities away, compared to the killer's dark emptiness Saitou was a rush of heat and life. 

"Saitou," Kenshin said, nodding to the other man as he did.

Battousai," Saitou said, nodding back.

Anou, did you receive the same letter I did?" Kenshin asked him.

"No doubt," Saitou told him, relaxing the smallest of bits. He swept the area with his mind again before continuing. "However, it appears our host is either late or not coming."

"I would not be to sure of that, that I would not." Kenshin told him. "When he left me my letter I didn't feel anything from him until he was a few feet from me and even then it still didn't feel like there was anything there."

Saitou cast a wary eye over the silent buildings again. "He was like Soujiro then?"

"Worse."

Saitou's eyebrows made for his hairline. "And his skill?"

Kenshin sighed, not really sure how to explain what had happened without including the ghost. If he described the scene without the attack against her then he would be giving Saitou an incomplete picture of the murderer's skills. That lack of information could be deadly, for both of them.

Choosing his words carefully he told Saitou that the killer had appeared, attacked a woman that Kenshin had been talking to, left a letter pinned to one of the dojo's support posts and disappeared, all before Kenshin could react. He also re-emphasised the fact that through it all he had not even felt a breath of the other man's ki, just emptiness.

"The woman, who was she and what happened to her? "Saitou asked him, curious that the rurouni hadn't mentioned her by name.

Kenshin hesitated a moment then said with all honesty, "She was the woman Hana saw standing over the body and.... she is dead."

Saitou nodded, hardly surprised. "Well, so much for that witness." He looked around again. "If this coward doesn't show up soon I'm going to go home like I plan erk......"

Both Kenshin's and Saitou's eyes went wide as a thin wire noose dropped over the lanky policeman's head. Saitou moved, managing to get his right hand between his neck and the wire before it could tighten completely. He was yanked off his feet and suspended a few inches above the ground. 

Kenshin shifted into motion, reaching to draw his sword to cut the man down. 

He didn't make it.

Instead he jerked back suddenly, needing the extra space to finish drawing his sakabatou in time to deflect the sword that came at him. The others blade did little more that caress his and then it was gone, laughter floating the air in it's wake. The killer came and went so fast that Kenshin, once again, couldn't even say what he looked like. 

During this Saitou, not being someone who would wait to be saved, reached for the hilt of his sword with his left hand. Being a left handed swordsman who wore his weapon on a side made for a right-handed pull he had long ago learned to draw swiftly, even from such a poor angle.

Blade free it was but a moment's work to slash through the slender wire holding him up. He dropped the few inches to the ground and pulling the wire off over his head, flung the thin trap away from himself.

Saitou stared down at the band of blood that ran across his right hand where the wire had bit into his skin. A low growl rumbled in his throat, directed as much at himself for getting caught by such an attack as the attack itself. He flexed his hand to check its movement before looking up to see Battousai staring at him in concern.

Saitou snorted and waved off the other man's worry. "He's playing with us," the wolf said.

"Aa, well it is a game to him, that it is." 

Saitou fought the urge to growl again. Much as he disliked the rurouni's words the man was right. Actually, now that he thought of it the fact that the killer wasn't really taking any of this seriously could work in their favour. It would hopefully make the man more prone to errors than someone who was determined to kill them.

"Did you receive a map to follow with your letter as I did?" Kenshin asked the police officer. 

"Hn, no," Saitou said, his eyes narrowing as he realized what that implied. Obviously the killer hadn't expected him to survive long enough to need the map.

His mistake.

Kenshin handed his map to Saitou and kept an eye on their surroundings while the older man looked it over and committed it to memory.

"What's the prize for reaching the finish? He asked.

"Kaoru's safety."

Saitou shook his head. "You mean someone has taken your woman again?"

Kenshin felt anger spike through him and he found he was torn between the need to dispute the 'your woman' line and the desire to lay into Saitou with his sakabatou. The last image lighted his mood for a moment, but he shook it off. Right now was not the time for light moods or policeman thumping. "Iie, he merely threatened her with the same fate as the woman he attacked earlier." 

"Good, then she won't be yelling out your name when we're trying to concentrate." Saitou said.

Kenshin glared at him and added another item to his 'pound on Saitou list'. 

************

The watcher had been angry. No, he had been furious. How dare they. His meticulous plans had been destroyed and now lay in shredded ruin around him.

They were supposed to fight. 

By now the Inspector should have been several bloody pieces of meat rather than the walking, talking annoyance that he still was. The only good thing that had happened was that he now knew for sure that the witness, the woman in the blue green kimono, was dead. 

It was all their fault.

How was he supposed to know that the two men knew each other well enough not to fall into his trap? And how is it that a police inspector knows someone like Battousai that well anyway?

And why does Battousai keep calling Fugita Saitou?

The watcher shook off the inconvenient question. He wouldn't let this get to him. It was just a minor setback, one that he could use to his advantage. Testing that thought he set off one of the game's new traps. 

It was beautiful.

He caught the inspector completely by surprise. The man who had dared to call him a coward ended up hanging in the air, gasping like a fish out of water. He would have liked to have sat back and enjoyed the man's struggles but Battousai actually raced to save him. The watcher put an end to that move but Fugita still managed to cut himself down before he took any serious damage.

Too bad. 

Still, this would work out very well. If he couldn't have the two men fighting each other he could have them fighting to save each other. The watcher's face lit up in joy. Even if his opening gambit had fallen through he still had dozens of moves left to play. 

So, which trap should he set off next?

************************************************************************

Chapter 14b

"Will you tell me how to touch him?" Zenko asked the ghost who ran at his side.

"Huh?" The Sea Green Lady blinked at the dead gangster in surprise. She had been rerunning the last conversation between her and Battousai and was now certain that the small swordsman had been lying to her. The killer had left something, most likely a letter, and Kenshin was obviously his latest prey.

"Will you tell me how to touch him?" Zenko asked again.

"You mean kill him, don't you?"

Zenko nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. However, I think the others deserve to take a few chunks out of the guy first."

The dead gangster sped past the Sea Green Lady when she came to a sudden stop. He screeched to a halt a few steps later and looked back at her.

"What others?" She asked him, her voice almost deadly.

"Uh, ghosts," he said, sounding unsure of himself. "They've been trying to kill the guy for sometime now. I was able to talk to a couple of them, even though most of them are kind of black and smudgy." He paused in thought for a moment. "I guess they're kind of losing it."

The Sea Green Lady nodded, thinking that even talking in such a powerless form would take a lot out of a ghost. Unless of course they pooled their power and picked someone as spokesman. "How many of them were there? She asked this, figuring that there were probably a few kills that the police hadn't found. 

"Um, I think they said forty-seven." Zenko told her.

The dead girl stared at him in stunned silence. Zenko just shrugged his shoulders and stared back at her sadly. 

"We should get going before that asshole manages to add to that number." Zenko said as he moved past her. The Sea Green Lady stared at his departing back for a few moments before moving to follow him. 

"Zenko," she said as she pulled abreast of him.

"Yeah?"

"Listen carefully," and as they moved towards their destination she explained to the gangster what he would need to know. 

End of Chapter 14

Authors note: You know I really had intended for Kenshin and Saitou to mistake each other as the killer and fight it out a little. However, I suddenly found two blade points at my throat and two ticked off people with yellow eyes explaining all the reasons why they would not be that stupid (such as Kenshin would know Saitou's ki, some of the murders happened while they where busy in Kyoto etc.). So, realizing that they were right (and valuing my head) that's the way I wrote it (so please put away those swords guys). 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro is a genius because he came up with Rurouni Kenshin. He and others own that property. I do not. I'm just borrowing it for the some fun and will not be making any money off of doing this. So once again, please do not sue, I have no money (I spent it all on Rurouni Kenshin DVDs and manga). 

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

Rating: R, swearing, death, murder, blood and all around nastiness.

Warning: I am so not good at writing action. Any constructive criticism or advice is welcome.

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 15

Senses alert the two samurai stalked down the street to the first checkpoint. According to Kenshin's instructions they would have to pass through this and one other position before moving on the contest's finish. 

The area they travelled through was vacant of people and if it hadn't been for the noise of their footsteps the road they walked would have been as barren of sound as it was of life. Kenshin wondered at that. The killers knowledge of the city by night must be quite extensive for him to be able to pick such quiet, out of the way places for his games. And speaking of games.... 

"Compared to the one letter we have seen this game seems much more elaborate than the others, that it does." Kenshin talked to his companion without looking at him; his eyes too busy watching for attacks and possible traps.

"Aa," Saitou replied. His gaze was also busy elsewhere. "You must rate special consideration."

Kenshin grimaced at the remark but didn't contest it. The fact was he attracted those looking to make a name for themselves almost as often as he drew old enemies looking to even a score. 

Their instructions brought them to the river that ran through Tokyo. The sound of water rushing against the shore was a welcome distraction to the sound of their footsteps against the hard dirt street. 

Their destination stood out starkly in the moonlight and was the only building for any distance along the stretch of riverbank. The dock and boathouse were about midsize but seemed smaller in their isolation. *It is amazing,* Kenshin thought, *how such an empty space seems to teem with danger.*

Saitou was thinking similar thoughts. His normally narrow eyes were mere slits as he surveyed the distance from the last of the city's buildings to the lonely boat dock. A few more steps and they would be open and vulnerable to attack. 

With a small movement of his hand the former Shinsengumi captain indicated to Himura that they should split up. Kenshin nodded minimally and as the last building fell away the two men broke into a V pattern so they could approach the solitary structure from two sides. 

Both men moved from packed dirt, to grass, to sand. Senses strained to their fullest the two samurai crossed the empty space to the boathouse, their pace cautious but brisk. They reached the building at the same time, each of them stopping before they would have to step up onto the dock's wood flooring. 

Kenshin studied the building, noticing that it was half built out onto the water. He also noticed that he had gotten the side with the door.

Saitou took the few steps needed to go around the boathouse and joined Battousai at the entrance. Kenshin stepped forward onto the planking, which creaked under his slight weight despite his caution. Behind him he heard Saitou draw his sword and step into position for Gatotsu. Kenshin placed his hand against the door and slid it open, moving sideways with it so he would be out of the way in case the other swordsman had to use his prepared attack.

Nothing. 

Saitou relaxed his stance but did not lower his sword. He stepped past Kenshin and into the building with the smaller man following behind. March 4, 2002

The boathouse was actually empty of boats, empty of everything but for a few containers of rice hidden up in the rafters. That, and the flag.

The piece of cloth, the games proof that they had been there, lay on the floor at the far end of the room. Kenshin studied the space between them and the marker but could discern no traps waiting to trip them up. 

Kenshin glanced over at Saitou who raised his eyebrow at the younger man. Kenshin's eyes narrowed back at him, both men's reactions being the closest the two of them could come to a discussion at the moment. Kenshin gave a slight nod and moved towards his dubious prize as Saitou split his attention between the smaller man and the open door. 

The boathouse was obviously on it's last legs as even Kenshin's small feet caused the wood flooring to groan in protest. The former hitokiri thought that it was a good thing that Saitou had declined to go after the flag, as the planking was brittle enough that the larger man could easily have fallen through the rotting wood. 

Kenshin was smaller and he moved carefully, testing each step as he went. 

It didn't help.

Two steps away from the flag the wood under Kenshin's right foot gave way slightly. This would not have been a problem, except when the wood broke the swordsman heard the sound of a wire snapping along with the crunch of rotting timber. A rumbling sound ran up the sides of the building and he turned and looked up in time to see part of the roof's support beam break away and slam into one of the barrels of rice that he had earlier ignored.

Had the wood under his other foot not chosen that moment to give way and briefly trap Kenshin in place his attempt to avoid the huge projectile would have worked. Instead the barrel was shot putted into his chest and both he and the rice slammed through the building's fragile wall and into the waiting river below. 

************

Kenshin and the rice hit the water at an angle, the speed they were going causing them to skip once on the water's surface before sinking into the depths at the river's middle.

The weight of the barrel dragged the samurai down several feet before he was able to use the water's buoyancy to twist around so that the rice container and he changed places, placing the barrel on the bottom. He kicked strongly away from the dead weight and swam diagonally with the current until he was able to make the shore.

Saitou, meanwhile, had collected the flag by moving out onto the rotting wood as far as he dare before reaching out with his sword to snag the annoying piece of red fabric. He dragged it back to where he could safely pick it up then, with prize in hand, left the boathouse. He followed the river downstream, figuring that, dead or alive, Battousai would end up being dragged by the current for a ways.

He found the redhead a few metres down river, just as he was pulling himself out of the water. Kenshin's little used blue gi and grey hakama were soaked through even worse than his usual clothing had been after the dunking that he'd received earlier this evening. His hair had escaped its tie and lay plastered mop like over his face, shoulders and back. He grabbed a handful of it and started to wring it out, looking up at Saitou as he approached. The undercover policeman took in the sopping wet swordsman and felt his lips lift in a smirk but refrained from saying anything. 

Kenshin threw him an extremely pissed of look and said, "say it."

"Hn, you look like a drowned red rat." Saitou replied. 

Kenshin glared at him even though internally he was surprised, having expected the man's trademark 'ahou'. Said man simply smirked at him again before handing the redhead the flag and turning to head off towards the next checkpoint. Kenshin stuffed the piece of cloth into his sleeve and trailing water from his gi and pants slogged off after the other samurai.

************

The watcher couldn't stop smiling.

He was so happy. The boathouse trap was something he had set up weeks ago; just something to keep him busy in between hunts. At the time he really didn't know why he had started making traps as he had always preferred his sword to trickery but somehow the games had started to need something more. 

He needed something more.

He needed to take strong, intelligent prey and outwit them. For awhile stalking and killing them had filled the empty space inside of him but it was taking more and more each time to keep him interested. 

And he needed to be interested, so the first trap, the thin wire noose had taken form in his mind. After that hidden traps, traps that would confound the best of prey had taken root in his thoughts until he had finally given in and started to build them. At the time he didn't know why or how he would use them. 

Then Battousai had come. 

The watcher sighed happily at the thought. Yes, it seemed that fate knew he would have this chance and had pushed him to create the weapons he would need against this man. He felt his persistent smile widen. Even though he had learned much about how to hunt the most interesting of game it seemed he still had more to learn. Most students would be unhappy to find that there were lessons still waiting for them, but not him. While the Hitokiri Battousai would, in a way, be his graduating piece there would be other things to test himself against. As long as he remained open to new ways to hunt there would always be something to keep him interested. 

There would always be something to fill the emptiness. 

************

Zenko stood on the roof of the building where he had last seen his killer. He looked down into the open space between the warehouses to see the woman in the sea green kimono looking back at him.

He shook his head at her. She screwed her face up in a grimace and looked around a bit before motioning to the dead gangster to join her down on the ground.

Arriving back at her side he was intrigued to find her crouched down over something lying on the ground. His eye caught a flash of light off of metal as she reached out and picked up a thin piece of looped wire. She stood up to study the noose, turning it this way and that so that it caught the light. She held up a length of it to her eyes and nodded at what she had found.

"They have been here, even if they are not here now," she said. She held up the length of wire that had caught her attention so Zenko could see where it had been stained with blood.

"Great, so where did they go?" The gangster's tone was equal parts annoyed and pissed off.

"I don't know, but maybe he does," she said, while pointing at something in the darkness. Zenko squinted in the direction she indicated, trying to see whom she was talking about. He gave a quick curse and backed up as part of the night broke off and threw itself at him. 

The Sea Green Lady smirked at the younger ghost as he panicked for a moment and tried to physically fight off one of the low power phantasms that he had told her about earlier. The entity, not much more than a black smudge in the air, whirled around them twice before heading off a few feet from them. It stopped and hung in the air as if waiting for them to hurry up and follow it.

"Stupid ghost, what's it trying to do?"

"I believe it is trying to show us where everyone has gone." The Sea Green Lady said. She bowed to the spirit. "Our thanks for your help."

The dark stain in the air seemed to bow back at the Lady before twirling around and heading off towards the river. The Lady and Zenko followed, albeit with a good deal of cursing from the gangster. 

The three of them travelled the same path that Kenshin and Saitou had taken earlier. This time the trip would have been soundless were it not for Zenko's gripping. The phantasm led them to the booby-trapped boathouse and the Lady and the gangster stepped into the building without a moment's hesitation. Unlike the two samurai before them the ghosts' trip across the wood flooring was without a single creak or groan.

The two spirits looked out onto the water through what was left of one of the boathouse's walls. Not sure what had happened they looked at each other, shrugged, and headed out of the old building to see if they could learn anything from the other ghost. Unfortunately their guide seemed had deserted them while they had been inside. 

"Son of a bitch." Zenko started off on another swearing jag while the Lady searched along the riverbank. It didn't take her long to find where Kenshin had pulled himself out of the water. She grabbed the gangster, who was starting to repeat himself anyway, and together they followed the trail that the swordsman's soaked clothing had left behind.

End of Chapter 15


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro and a whole lot of other people that do not include myself own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just borrowing them because a character I came up with when I was nine started to jump up and down in my head insisting to be allowed to play with them. So please don't sue me. I'm broke.

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

Rating: R, swearing, death, murder, blood and all around nastiness.

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long. Even though I know what's supposed to happen in each chapter writing them seems to be like moving through molasses, slow and rather sticky. Hope this is okay. 

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 16

The killer watched eagerly as his two game pieces approached the next checkpoint. He readied a kunai, preparing to use it to set off the next trap. He glared at the small knife; not very happy about having to use it as it lacked a certain elegance. He'd only started to put this snare together a couple of days ago and hadn't had the time to finish it the way he would have liked. Ah well, this set piece was just too good not to use even if the trigger mechanism wasn't ready to go. 

He wondered if they would survive it.

He hoped so; he was really looking forward to killing Battousai. The man was small enough that if he was careful he might be able to split him into two equal pieces. He hadn't been able to do that to an adult yet, only children. 

Of course that would still leave Inspector Fujita.

The man was making him curious and he was beginning to regret not following his earlier instincts about creating a separate game for the policeman. It seemed there was much to learn about him. It was obvious now that the he was more than he had thought him to be. Especially considering that Battousai kept calling him by another name.

Yes, if the inspector survived the tree he would have to remove him from the rest of the game, maybe save him for a little fun after. It would give him the opportunity to learn about him while satisfying his curiosity. The more he thought about it the better the idea sounded. He'd never tortured anyone before, killed yes but afflicted pain for pain's sake, no. Of course, he was always willing to learn new things.

And it would be fun. 

************

Kenshin looked up at the one of the largest trees he had ever seen inside a city. The old maple was huge and despite its age was heavily leafed. It was with some difficulty that he was able to make out the yellow flag, nearly hidden by the night shaded green of the leaves around it. 

Himura didn't even bother to look over at Saitou before he started to climb. The other man took up a guard position at the trunk of the tree and waited. Climbing had never been a problem for the smaller man but he took his time with it, the last attempt to reach a flag very fresh in his mind. His ribs, while not broken were definitely bruised where the barrel had slammed into him. He could ignore the pain and the rapid stiffing of his muscles however further injury, such as a fall from a very tall tree, would not be welcome.

The trip up took about three times longer than it normally would have since he had to keep a wary eye out for traps along the way. When he finally reached the flag he was careful to make sure that removing it from the tree limb it was tied to wouldn't set anything off. He reached over and very gently pulled on one of the string's ends, undoing the simple bow that held the two strands together. The piece of cloth fell into his hand and he quickly folded it and placed it in his sleeve with its brother. He let out a small sigh of relief and moved to start the climb back down when a small breeze rustled through the old maple's leaves.

Some of them chimed.

He raised his eyes to the higher branches and saw that the tree's fullness was partially manmade. Painted a green to match the foliage around them a variety of knives and swords hung from the limbs. Some, mostly the larger ones, were strung here and there, waiting for whatever it was that would trip their release so they could fall down on the unsuspecting in a deadly shower. Others, those about the size of a kunai, seemed to be spring loaded onto branches that were obviously dead. These were apparently designed to rain a circle of destruction for several metres around the tree. 

Kenshin looked down to see Saitou looking up at him. The other swordsman had obviously noticed the change in his ki when he'd found the new trap. Kenshin doubted that the policeman could see what the problem was from where he stood so he motioned to him to move away from the maple as he started down the tree.

Saitou had only moved a couple of steps when he heard the air slice open by a flying blade. His eyes shot wide when the snap of a wire being cut heralded a shower of flying daggers. 

The trap had let go with a vengeance and the wolf drew his sword and used it to bat away the first wave of knives. He looked up when he heard another set of wires snapping and then he was running backwards as fast as he could while using his sword to protect himself from a hail of blades. 

As for Kenshin, when he'd first seen the trap he'd noticed that there was only one way that a person would be able to avoid both the smaller spring-loaded weapons and the larger falling blades. 

Even before the small sound of the wire being cut had faded the rurouni had plastered his body to the tree trunk, wrapping his arms around it the best he could. 

The blades let go in three waves. 

The first whistled past him, doing little more than ruffling his hair as they went by. He could hear the noise of leaves and small twigs being pruned from the maple as the weapons fell.

The second wave sliced branches from the old tree. Where the limbs proved too thick the blades were buried in the wood, splitting it here and there. Two of the blades went through each leg of Himura's hakama, effectively pinning him in place for the third wave.

Kenshin fought the inclination to pull out the two short swords that had him trapped. The need to turn around, to see what was happening, it was almost physical, but he didn't dare move, not even to free himself. With his face and body pressed up against the tree he had a much smaller profile, it was the only chance he had of making it through this alive.

The third wave started by giving Kenshin's hair a slight trim. More blades pierced through the hems of his pants, almost dragging them from his hips.

Then they got closer. 

Kenshin felt air on his back as cloth parted under the edge of the blades. Pain followed as the next swords bit into his skin leaving long shallow cuts along his back and left arm. He was starting to think that leaping from the tree would have been a better choice when the third wave came to an abrupt end.

Kenshin continued to hug the tree for several moments after, waiting to make sure that there wouldn't be a fourth wave. He sighed with relief when no more blades fell. One more round of knives would probably have been the end of him. He felt at the wounds he had taken. They weren't bad enough to worry about for now so he set to work freeing his hakama from the many blades that had them anchored to the tree. 

Saitou stood at the edge of the knife line and watched Battousai. He smirked a bit at the sight then turned his attention to his surroundings again. The devastation was amazing. The knives and swords had sliced a good deal of the tree into kindling and the smaller blades had etched a path of destruction for several metres around it. The place was now a small field of deadly metal, as the dead animals and birds that had lived in and around the tree could have attested. The maple, the blades, the dead creatures, all of them made for a surreal image, like a still life painting of some psychotic's pincushion. Saitou shook his head at the thought and reached into a pocket for his cigarettes, only to find it empty. 

Kenshin came down the tree just as carefully as he had gone up. He wasn't worried about traps; rather the problem was that the tree was now very fragile. Split wood and missing branches made for a perilous trip but he eventually made it to the ground and carefully picked his way through the maze of weapons that littered the earth.

When he reached Saitou's side he noticed the wolf staring morosely at the ground. Kenshin looked down and saw a box of cigarettes lying in the dirt. The package was cut almost in two and Himura looked up to see that the pocket Saitou usually carried it in had been sliced open. Other than that the policeman seemed to have survived the encounter without a scratch. 

Saitou gave an annoyed grunt and bent down to pick up the package. He opened the box and poured the cigarette halves out onto his hand. One lonely smoke had managed to escape being mangled and he put it in his mouth, dumping the broken ones to the ground. He lit the cigarette and took a deep pull on it. "I believe I have had quite enough of our game player."

Kenshin jumped a little when Saitou spoke, watching the policeman with his cigarettes had been almost hypnotic. "Ah, I would have to agree, that I would."

"Good, then I believe it is time to split up," the wolf told him.

Kenshin nodded his agreement. With the two of them separated the murderer would have no choice but to follow one of them. This would give the other the chance to track down the killer, hopefully before anymore traps could be set off.

With no other words between them Kenshin continued on the path marked out on the map. Since the game had been meant for the smaller man it was most likely that the killer would continue to follow him. 

Saitou stood there smoking. He'd let the rurouni get a good head start and then....

Then he'd make the game player play his game.

************

The two ghosts stared in shock at the aftermath of the tree trap. The Sea Green Lady could feel death lying over the field like morning mist over water. She made her way to the battered tree and reached out to touch it. She could feel its pain, could feel the fact that the damage was too much for it. 

It was dying. 

She backed away from it, saddened and angry. She'd always liked trees, which was rather odd since she had been crushed to death by one, but then, that hadn't been the trees fault. This one had its own spirit. It had wanted nothing more than to make a safe world for the creatures that had lived around it. To use the maple like this was like booby trapping a nursery. The tree was actually crying. Its anguish was too great to hold in at having been used as a weapon, at having been made to hurt it's children. 

While she didn't think it would help with the tree's pain much The Lady pressed both palms against the trunk and gave the maple her promise that the one that had done that would not be allowed to continue to cause injury. She moved away from the tree and joined Zenko were he was standing in front of Saitou. A little further down the road Battousai could still be seen as he walked away. 

"Why the hell is he just standing here?" Zenko asked.

The dead girl shrugged. "I guess they decided to split up," she said, her mind trying to place where she had seen Saitou before. She was sure that she had seen him with the rurouni but some of the events that had occurred the first few days after she'd found Kenshin were still a little foggy in her mind. She was sure that the two men knew each other, she just couldn't quite remember how. 

"Do you know who he is?" She asked the younger ghost. 

Zenko shook his head, more at the policeman than as an answer to her question. "He's in charge of the murder investigation. Other than that I don't have a clue." He looked down the road towards the rapidly disappearing rurouni. "I'll take the redhead, you take cigarette man," he said. 

The dead gangster took off down the road before the girl could say anything. She sighed and looked at the policeman with something less than enthusiasm. She'd give him five minutes, if he hadn't moved by then she would go off after Zenko and Himura. 

The man finished his cigarette and then ground it out under his foot before choosing a travelling direction. The Lady sighed again and followed, annoyed that his time hadn't been anywhere close to up. 

************ 

The killer was so excited he was having trouble breathing. Inspector Fujita was incredible. Never would he have believed that someone other than himself could be so skilful with a sword. He wasn't even sure that Battousai would be that good. 

This changed everything. Originally he'd intended to remove the inspector from the game and save him for later. He'd wanted to play a new game with the policeman, one where the man was helpless in his grasp and writhing in pain. Actually he still wanted to play that game but first he wanted to break the man by beating him in a duel. If he did it right he could torture him later. The man would hurt all the more for having been defeated before they began. 

And maybe he'd finally get to know why Battousai kept calling Inspector Fujita san Saitou. 

End of Chapter 16


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro and a whole lot of other people that do not include myself own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just borrowing them because a character I came up with when I was nine started to jump up and down in my head insisting to be allowed to play with them. So please don't sue me. I'm broke.

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo. 

Rating: R, swearing, death, murder, blood and all around nastiness.

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 17

As Saitou walked an alternate route to the games final destination he wondered how long it would take Battousai to realize that the killer wouldn't necessarily need to follow after him. Thanks to the maps instructions the murderer would know where his prey would be heading and even what path he would take to get there. Saitou was now the uncertain piece on the board. While the policeman hadn't been certain it would work out this way it now appeared that the killer had taken the bait and decided to keep track of him.

For the first time this night he felt eyes watching him. The presence of someone observing was so strong in fact that it almost felt as if the watcher was walking with him. That sense faded after a few minutes and Saitou thought that the killer had realized his mistake and hidden his presence once again.

************

Kenshin was currently kicking himself. The ghost, the earlier attack and the traps must have been taking a greater toll on his mind than he realized. It had taken him several minutes to figure out the flaw in his earlier logic.

The killer was probably following Saitou.

He felt torn between continuing on his way or circling around to keep an eye on the policeman. The problem was he couldn't be sure if he was being followed or not. Even the ghost that kept popping up in his life was easier to sense than the killer was.

As if the thought were deed Kenshin suddenly felt a cold front pushing at the air near him. He narrowed his eyes and turned towards the empty space that he was sure now held someone.

"Lady?" He asked.

The intruder stilled and the presence along with the cold that came with it faded until Kenshin could no longer sense anything there. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He was sure that something had been there but he was somehow equally sure that it hadn't been the ghost in the sea green kimono. 

A thought he had locked away when he had first met the Lady came back and knocked on the door of his mind. If the ghost of one person he had killed had found him then how many others of the hundreds of people he had killed were looking for him? 

************

Saitou was surprised to once again feel someone following him. At first it seemed that whoever it was didn't care if the policeman knew he was being tailed. 

Then he realized that his stalker was just incompetent. 

He gave a little sigh and turned to where the man was attempting to hide in the shadows. "Come out, now," he said.

His follower stepped timidly out of the patch of gloom that he'd failed at being invisible in. The sky was lightening as the hours speed on towards morning and the even grey light of the false dawn was bleaching out the available darkness. Saitou sighed again when he realized it was one of his own men he'd caught flatfooted. After this mess got cleaned up he would have to see to it that his men's training was intensified. At their current level of skill the idiots would get them selves killed far to quickly.

He remembered the boy in front of him from earlier this evening. "Constable Yoshitomi isn't it? "Mind telling me what you're doing out here and why you're following me."

The young man looked like he'd been caught by the devil with his hand in a cookie jar. As Saitou waited for his answer the lanky policeman suddenly wished for a smoke. The rookie before him was already sweating under his gaze but Saitou knew that with a lit cigarette in his hand he would appear even more menacing to him. 

"This is my beat sir," the young man told him.

Saitou cocked an eyebrow at him and waited for the rest of his question to be answered. 

"I-I was just curious about what you were doing."

Saitou studied the young man. An extra blade would be useful right now however the boy in front of him was too fresh to the field to be of much use. Not only were his sword skills suspect but he couldn't even control his ki. It was all over the place and it practically screamed out his innocence and vulnerability to anyone who could read it.

Of course if he left him here the killer might pick the constable off just for having talked with him. Saitou gave into one more sigh. As much of an inconvenience it would be he had better take the young man with him. If it came down to a battle then the boy would have to look out for himself but at least if he stayed with him he'd have a fighting chance.

Besides one more person could possibly change the balance of the killers game. So far he had managed to deal with having two people playing instead of the one he'd planned for, a third party would hopefully stretch things to far for him to cover. Having to move against one more person just might get the game player to finally show his face. 

Well either way the constable would have to come with him. 

"I'm following a suspect; you may as well tag along."

"Hai, sir," was the young mans enthusiastic reply. The boy executed a perfect salute and Saitou was hard pressed not to roll his eyes at the eager response.

"Just keep up," he told him. 

"YES SIR."

Damn, but he needed a cigarette.

************

Two dead souls were currently kicking themselves for having gotten to close to the swordsman they were following. Zenko was pissed at himself for letting the goofy redhead notice that he was trailing him. He hated the fact that he had screwed up and once again verified his fledgling status. 

He backed away from the worried looking rurouni and vowed to keep a little more distance between the two of them. 

Meanwhile the Sea Green Lady was annoyed at being noticed by the police officer. She hated messing up and looking like an amateur. She should have known that a swordsman that Battousai knew would have good senses. Instead she had just walked along with him expecting him to be completely oblivious to his surroundings. 

And she had to admit he was good. Not only had he sensed someone there but he'd almost fooled her into believing that he didn't know it. If it hadn't been for a slight shift in his ki she would still be thinking that he felt nothing.

She was also impressed when he rooted the young constable out of his hiding place. True the boy couldn't shadow anyone to save his life but the older policeman noticed him moments before she had. As she was usually aware when something warm and alive entered her general area that was a fair accomplishment.

The only thing she could sense better was the dead and the dieing. 

************

Kenshin had shaken off his unsettling thoughts and continued on with the game. He would leave the question of what had approached him for when he had more time to deal with it. Assuming, of course, that it could be dealt with.

The map had eventually led him to a place much like the contests starting point. The final arena was near an area of several warehouses backing onto a communal open air yard. The space no doubt used for loading and unloading of supplies. This time however his target was inside one of the storage houses rather than the outdoor ring created by the buildings.

He sized the structure up in is mind, looking for a means of entry. He quickly dismissing the large loading doors and instead opted for the smaller, person sized door beside them. 

It was padlocked, of course.

Kenshin gave a silent apology to whoever owned the warehouse before acting. In one blurred motion he drew his sword, flipped the blade and sliced the padlock in two. He had the blade sheathed again before the lock even hit the ground.

He reached out and grabbed the 'U' shaped piece of metal still hanging from the hasp and pulled it out, dropping it to the ground as he opened the door. Kenshin stepped through the entry and into an empty cavernous space. Either the building had recently been cleaned out of its' stock or it was waiting for new supplies to arrive, or both. He gave the dirt floor and rafters a hard look, making sure that there were no barrels or knives waiting to fling themselves at him. 

There appeared to be nothing. No traps and no killer. The only thing in the entire building was the third flag. The blue piece of cloth hung from the end of a wire in the centre of the room. Suddenly feeling very tired of the entire situation Kenshin stalked over to the flag and with a quick motion yanked the material out of the air.

And then he waited.

After a few minutes had passed without any traps going off he gave a little sigh of relief and looked down at the flag in his hand. His whole body jerked in surprise as his mouth went drier than the dirt at his feet and his heartbeat decided to move in double time. 

It was the ribbon Kaoru had been wearing earlier this evening.

************

They watched as two ghosts trailed two warriors. 

They watched as a constable joined his superior. 

The watched as a man feared for a loved one. 

They watched as the trap formed. 

They chose to do nothing.

Grey and for the most part unseen the victims of the game player's excesses watched as their last hope for vengeance converge on the final playing field. Their pain would end soon, either by the death of the killer at the hands of the two samurai or by the addition of one or more ghosts to their fold. 

The group's power was currently balanced as if on a pinhead and for the next few hours the addition of one new dead soul was all it would take. One more death and they could tip the scales of power in their favour. 

They could take their own revenge. 

End of Chapter 17


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro and a whole lot of other people that do not include myself own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just borrowing them because a character I came up with when I was nine started to jump up and down in my head insisting to be allowed to play with them. So please don't sue me. I'm broke.

Summary: Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him and a new danger starts to hunt in Tokyo.

Spoiler alert: Spoilers for the Kyoto arc and Revenge arc. Possibly spoilers for other stories as well.

Rating: R, swearing, death, murder, blood and all around nastiness.

Authors note: Here, finally, is the next chapter to A Killing Move. It was written over such a long period of time that I hope it's alright.

A KILLING MOVE 

By COLLEEN 

Chapter 18

The tall policeman violently yanked open the same door to the same warehouse that Kenshin had recently cut the lock from. Saitou was, to say the least, pissed. Not only had splitting up not gotten him anything more than a mere brush of contact with the killer but he'd picked up some unwanted baggage in the process. 

"Inspector Fujita san?" A timid voice from behind him asked when the policeman didn't immediately enter after opening the door. 

Saitou closed his eyes against the headache that lurked in the recesses of his skull and answered the young man. "Yes Constable Yoshitomi?" The older man looked back at the boy who had been following him puppy dog like for the last few minutes.

"Ah, nothing."

Saitou narrowed his eyes at the look of trust that bordered on hero worship stamped on the young man's face. The lanky policeman suppressed a sigh. While it was good to see that level of faith amongst his men the boy gave his far too blindly. Even worse he had apparently lost the fear and caution he'd once had of his commanding officer. It was a wonder he had managed to last in the police force as long as he had. Saitou gave a little mental shake of his head and decided to worry about the constable another time. He had more important things to trouble his mind with at the moment.

The wolf could feel that Battousai had beaten him to the site but that hardly mattered, unless of course he had already set off another trap. Saitou smirked at the thought but upon entered the warehouse found Battousai standing in the middle of the cavernous room, safe and sound. The policeman was just about to signal to the other samurai when a blast of ki rocked him back hard enough that he banged into the constable behind him, knocking the boy to the ground. 

Saitou blinked and shook his head to free it from the after images that the release of battle ki had induced and looked up to find Battousai still standing in the middle of the storage building. For the first time the wolf noticed that the hitokiri was staring at a piece of blue material that he held in his hands as if were about to shape shift into something truly terrifying. Saitou assumed that the material was the last flag to be collected in this psycho's excuse for a game but why the hell was he reacting to it like that? 

"Where is she?" Himura asked, still staring at the cloth. The policeman cocked an eyebrow towards the younger man. 

"Where is who?"

"Kaoru, this ribbon is hers, she was wearing it tonight," Kenshin said, lifting the piece of blue cloth for emphasis. 

Saitou shook his head. So the tanuki had gotten herself in the middle of this after all. "How the hell should I know where she is?" 

Himura blinked and looked directly at Saitou, startled. "Saitou move, I wasn't talking to you," he yelled while looking off to the side and slightly behind the other samurai.

Saitou was about to ask him just who the hell he thought he was talking to when he heard a wry chuckle from behind him as the young constable stood up. The fluttering ki that had identified the nervous but trusting officer dissolved, giving way to an emptiness so dark and complete that it seemed to pull at what little heat and light there was to be had in the building. Saitou's eyes shot wide and he turned, reaching for his sword as he did. 

It was one of the few times in his life he was too slow. 

A flash of movement preceded a blinding pain to one temple that darkened his world and dropped him to the ground like an improperly secured bed sheet falling from a drying pole. 

************

In the moments before Saitou entered the warehouse Kenshin fought a battle with himself that he thought he had won weeks ago in Kyoto. 

Battousai wanted out.

Ever since he'd come back to Tokyo to the combined problems of the ghost of a young woman he'd killed by accident during the Bakumatsu and a killer that hunted for sport he had suspected that the part of him he'd hoped never to see again was still with him. Even though he'd learned how to fight without becoming Battousai it was obvious that the piece of him that had lived balanced on a sword blade was not willing to step aside and let the rurouni handle some things.

And apparently Kaoru being placed in danger because of him was one of them.

As Kenshin fought to keep his other nature from overwhelming him the struggle released a blast of battle ki that blew through the building hitting the two men that had just entered. The discharge bounced back from their ki to his. One was familiar and was probably Saitou but he ignored it when he recognised the emptiness that lurked behind the shell of the other and identified him as the man who had attacked The Sea Green Lady earlier this evening. The man who now had Kaoru in his clutches.

Himura, placing his attention on the killer didn't even realize that Saitou was in danger until it was too late and had stood frozen for the moment that it took the policeman to fall. Then he burst into movement. He drew his blade and travelled the distance between the killer and where he had stood in the time that it usually took him just to draw. It still wasn't fast enough.

The killer met his strike with a block that seemed to taunt Kenshin with its ease. This close the young man's once pleasant continence had twisted into its true form and Kenshin felt almost physically ill just looking at him. He had never seen delight made into something at once so perverted and yet so empty. 

The two swordsmen pushed away from each other, one covering his worry with a glare, the other seemingly amused. "I am impressed. Not only are you fast but you even saw through to the real me, even he didn't manage to do that," the killer said, giving a nod towards Saitou's body on the ground.

"Where is she?" Kenshin asked again, this time through gritted teeth.

"Ah, ah, ah, you only get the prize if you win the game." 

Himura snarled. "This isn't a game."

The killer's smile seemed to falter for a moment as if at something he saw in Kenshin's eyes but whatever it was he quickly shook it off and his surface amusement seemed to double in volume. "Of course it's a game, you don't think that you're here for any other reason do you?"

Kenshin looked at him with a mixture of repulsion and shock, realizing that the boy didn't mean that he was here in the warehouse for the game. The player's mind was so twisted that he truly believed that the people he had fought and killed had been created just for his own amusement. To him the lives that he destroyed were nothing more than little jade pieces on a board for him to move and lose at his whim. 

************

He had been having so much fun following Inspector Fujita around that he really ought to be angry with Battousai. Knowing that he could have struck down and killed his commanding officer at any moment had kept him amused the entire way over here. Still, he was impressed that the manslayer had known him for who he was and besides he had wanted to save the inspector for later. 

Battousai's speed was astounding; he'd actually had to work to make the block look effortless. No, this fight wasn't to be missed and Battousai's reactions were wonderful. The anger, the snarling.... 

The violet of his eyes being eaten away at by a vicious yellow?

No, he must have imagined that for in the next moment they snapped back to a dark blue. Not quite the colour they usually were, but then they did seem to shift with strong emotion. 

Nice to know he was the cause of it. 

************

Zenko launched himself at the little shit that had killed him, not wanting to wait around for the redhead to try his luck against him. The shrimp wouldn't have much of a chance anyway, especially as the larger guy had already fallen. Unfortunately for all involved the gangster's attack was undisciplined, his lessons forgotten in the heat of the moment. He wasted his energy taking a few swings at the killer, swearing when his fists passed through the psycho without so much as displacing a hair on his head.

Backing off he let his anger rage through him as he worked to focus his emotions and thoughts as a tangible force. 

************

The Sea Green Lady stood in stunned horror as the two swordsmen crossed blades. Shocked she continued to watch as they pulled back, talked and then clashed again, swords straining against each other, determination etched onto one swordsman's face, and a glee so dark it made her sick to look at it on the other's.

She was so dazed at the sudden turn of events she didn't even have the presence of mind to move out of their way when the fight brought them up against and then through her. She shook herself, the feeling of hot human flesh disconcerting enough to snap her back to reality and turn her from the fight to the body of the policeman on the floor. 

The low powered ghosts that usually followed the game player were acting strangely. Instead of surrounding their killer they swarmed around the fallen policeman in an angry cloud. She approached them carefully and was thankful when they quickly backed away from him at her arrival. She bent over him, expecting by their actions to find him dead only to give a surprised sigh of relief at the regular rise and fall of the policeman's chest as he breathed. The killer had merely used the hilt of his sword to stun Saitou with a blow to the head. For some reason he wanted to keep the police officer alive, which was lucky for the cop.

But that didn't explain why the other ghosts were so angry.

********

Trapped between the thin layer that separates a person from being conscious and unconscious, Saitou's first incomplete thought was that he must have been hit harder than he'd ever been hit before in his life. At least he hoped it was the head wound that was producing the auditory hallucinations and the start of what would no doubt be a blinding headache once he woke up completely. Of the two problems the voices were the more worrisome as he had expected the headache. 

They were hard to hold onto, those voices. The sounds of two swords locked in tortuous battle would occasionally drowned them out even though the fight was several metres away from him and the voices (of which there were many) were closer. In fact their owners appeared to be standing over him. Still, it was if they were two steps out of his reality and in truth if he hadn't been their current subject of discussion he might have stopped listening to them all together.

Unable to do anything but give them his full attention it didn't take long for the voices to annoy him. That all of them were lamenting the fact that he wasn't dead probably had something to do with it, especially after they started to wail in unison at the unfairness of his being alive. The noise rose and soon reached a peak where it threatened to drown out the fight across the room.

Which was why it was so surprising when it stopped. 

He had the sensation of many people moving around him and then someone bent over him. There was a quick, almost surprised sigh of relief from the person before all the voices started up again. Impossible to follow they seemed to rail at the air, all of them trying to say different things at the same time. 

The second silence wasn't as surprising as the first.

"What were you doing?" 

Saitou wasn't sure why but he would have sworn on his life that the female voice that had just asked the question was the same one that had sighed in relief at finding him alive. He was also certain that the voice wasn't talking to him.

The other voices all tried to answer at once, falling silent again after a moment. During the latest quiet Saitou had the feeling that they were choosing a spokesman from amongst themselves. Then a single answering voice proved him right. 

"We need him, or the other one, but we need one of them soon." 

The voice was high pitched, but unlike the questioner it was not female. Saitou was certain that if he could have opened his eye to see the speakers that he would have found one of them to be a young male, not yet of age.

"Why do you need one of them?"

"One more death at his hands and we will have enough power to stop him."

Saitou snorted to himself. As much as he wanted to stop the young constable, preferably by wringing his neck, he wasn't prepared to die for the chance to do so. He was quiet certain that he could do that and continue to be alive as well.

********

If Kenshin hadn't been worried for Kaoru, if he didn't need to keep this idiot alive to find her, then this fight would have ended long ago.

Startled, Kenshin roughly shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. If he was already thinking about, even preparing to kill then Battousai was closer to the surface then he had realized. 

And he didn't need him for this fight. Despite his fear for Kaoru and his inability to use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu to reliably read the killers moves he was just able to keep up with the young man. The boy was good but nothing like Soujiro had been. Unlike the Tenken the constable obviously hadn't left much of his strength in reserve and what Kenshin was fighting was about all the killer could muster. The constable was a remarkable swordsman in short bursts which would normally be all he needed but the longer he had to fight the more likely he would be to make a mistake out of either arrogance or exhaustion.

Once that happened Kenshin would drop the killer to the floor and get him to tell him where Kaoru was. 

Even if he had to cut the location out of him.

End of Chapter 18


End file.
